


My Demons [Diabolik Lovers X Reader]

by Lurkingshadow21385



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood, Crime, Death, F/M, Gore, Horror, Lemons, Lime, Mystery, Sadness, Sensitive situations, Sexual, Smut, Some Abuse, Stalking, vioence, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkingshadow21385/pseuds/Lurkingshadow21385
Summary: You have been living with the Sakamaki brothers for several months and have been showing them nothing but love and affection. After several months the vampires start to crave more than your blood, love, and beautiful sound of your heartbeat. But the question is...Who will claim your heart, soul, and body first....





	1. Heartbeat

"Her heartbeat...It's so...Relaxing..." Was Kanoto's last thought before drifting off to sleep. His head rested on your chest as you leaned against your beds headboard. Kanoto had came into your room to study with you, sadly he didn't really understand the subject. He easily became frustrated, and when you reached over to him he simply smacked your hand away.

Taking a deep breath you pulled him close. He struggled to get out of your grip, but you refused to let go. After a few minutes of struggling he started to calm down after catching the sound of your heartbeat. He started to relax and slowly went limp in your arms.

You tiredly stared at the wall in front of you. Even though it was a few minutes he was a vampire so he had incredible strength. Slowly you ran your fingers through his hair.

Sighing you slid down your headboard and onto your pillows so at least you could be more comfortable. You knew if you left him alone, when he woke up he would get angry. Slowly your eyes started to close, but snapped open when you felt the bed slightly shift. You looked to your left, and to your surprise, Shuu was staring at you. "Shuu what are you doing?" You mumbled with a small yawn. "Too noisy." Was all he said before closing his eyes.

After staring at his sleeping form for a while you gave another small yawn, yet stayed awake. If you were to fall asleep they may try and drink your blood while you rested.  
After about two hours Kanoto woke up and left without a word, but Shuu still remained. It didn't surprise you really since he always slept. Slowly sitting up you tried hard not to wake the sleeping vampire, but was quickly pulled back down. Shuu wrapped his arms around your waist and held you securely.

You looked down at his arms and tried to slowly unwrap them, but his grip tightened. "S-shuu could you please let me go?" You asked as a small blush started to make its way to your cheeks. "Too noisy." He mumbled as he released you. "Thank you." You gave him a small smile before getting up. He lazily opened an eye and watched as you left the room.

The house was silent as you walked down the hall. You would go looking for Yui, but was sure she was busy entertaining Ayato or trying to escape Laito and his pervertedness. A loud bang pulled you out of your thought. You quickly rushed down the hall and would place your ear against the doors trying to find out where the crashing noises were coming from.

You finally arrived to a door that was slightly cracked open. Peering inside your (e/c) eyes widened at the site. The room was absolutely destroyed. The bed was broken, the dresser mirror was shattered, glass litered the floor, and a vase shattered against the wall beside the door. "Subaru?" You stared at the white haired male.

He was breathing deeply and staring at the floor.

Slowly you made your way over to him. "Are you OK?" You reached a shaking hand out towards him. He shot his hand out and gripped your wrist tightly. "Your scared." Subaru lifted his head up and glared at you. "I'm not scared. I'm worried." Your eyes held pity in them.

He pushed your hand away. Grabbing you by your shoulders he pushed you backwards. "Get out!" He yelled at you. You didn't move. Taking a deep breath you took a small step forward, but Subaru took a small step back. You wanted to close the gap, but he wanted to make it bigger. You refused to let that happen. Instead of taking another step you quickly rushed towards him and tackled him in a hug.

His cheeks quickly turned red as you clung to him as if your life depended on it. "(y-y/n) let go!" He stuttered.

"Whats wrong?" You asked lifting your head and staring into his red eyes. He didn't answer. Silence hung in the air for several moments before he finally spoke, "I'm hungry."

The silence continued to hang in the air. Reaching towards him you cupped his face in your hands and placed his head against your chest. Kanoto always said that your heartbeat was calm and relaxing. Subaru began to breathe deeply. He gripped your wrist and brought it to his mouth. Right when he was about to take a bite Reiji knocked on the door. "Stop fooling around and come downstairs, dinner is ready." He ordered.

You turned your attention to Subaru who was glaring at his brother. Reiji glared back at Subaru for a while, before turning around and walking out of the room. Subaru pushed you off of him and stood up. He grabbed your arm and pulled you up. Quickly he released you and left the room.

You chased after him and followed him to the dinning room where everyone was already seated. Spotting Yui you gave a small smile and took a seat beside her. After dinner everyone went downstairs to play darts meanwhile you decided to go back up to Subaru's room to clean it. Carefully you picked up the glass shards and tossed them into the small trash can in his room.

Grabbing the bed sheets you started to make up his bed. You grabbed the pillows and placed them at the top. Standing back you admired the now clean room. "You didn't have to clean my room." Subaru glared from the bed room door.

Turning your head slightly you gave him a sweet smile. "It was messy and I don't find darts very entertaining." You spoke with a small giggle. You were silenced when you were flipped around and pushed onto the bed. Subaru stared at you from above and glared. "Subaru?" You stared at him worriedly.

"I know where the scent is coming from now." He grumbled as he leaned down towards your neck. He pushed your hair aside and spotted a small cut. Some dry blood remained around the small cut. He licked it away and felt his mouth water.

When he through the vase a small shard must had cut your neck. "Please forgive me." He whispered before sinking his teeth into your neck. Your eyes widened and you gripped the back of his shirt. Your fingers started to turn white from your grip and tears began to form at the edge of your eyes.

Your vision began to blur as you stared at the cieling. When Subaru finished he licked the bite marks and pulled away. He stared at your sleepy face and pressed his forehead against yours. "I'm sorry...I took too much." He sighed and kissed away the tears.

You fought back the sleep and reached towards Subaru's face. He stared at you in shock as you brought his head to your chest. He listened to your slow heartbeat. Unknowingly tears started to stream down his cheeks as your hands found their way into his hair. Closing your eyes you allowed sleep to take you.

Subaru stayed silent and continued to listen to your heartbeat. Just like Kanoto had said many times before, your heartbeat was extremely calm and relaxing.

Your hands had stopped. He took your right hand and entangled your fingers with his. After a few moments he released your hand and picked up your sleeping form. He took you to your room and tucked you in.

After a few hours you woke up. Tiredly you rubbed the sleep away from your eyes and sat up. Confusingly you looked around the room noticing it wasn't Subaru's but yours. You noticed some blood on the collar of your shirt and decided you needed a bath and to clean the small cut on your neck. Tiredly you climbed out of bed, grabbed a pair of pajamas, and walked towards your bathroom. You locked the door and started to undress.

You watched the water begin to fill the tub and stepped into the warm liquid.

Looking towards a small container on the side of the tub filled with red bathbeads that smelt like strawberries, you grabbed a few and dropped them into the tub.

Giving a sigh of relief you relaxed in the strawberry scented water till it started to become cold. You got out and wrapped yourself in a fluffy white towel. You made your way over to the cabinet that held the first aid kit. Taking a small breath you took out the alcohol wipe and cleaned the small cut that started to sting. You placed a small bandage over it and put the first aid kit away.

You drained the water and got dressed. When you walked out you spotted Kanoto sitting cross legged on your bed holding his bear close. "Are you OK?" You asked staring at Kanoto worriedly. "I had a hard time sleeping and was wondering if I could listen to your heartbeat?" He asked with tired eyes.

"OK." You gave him a sweet smile. You climbed into bed and Kanoto crawled over to you. He slid under your blankets with you and rested his head on your chest while holding teddy close. Within a few minutes he was out like a light.

You ran your fingers through his soft purple hair and looked towards the window. It was raining hard and you cringed whenever you heard a loud boom of thunder. Closing your eyes tightly you tried to fall asleep, but the thunder kept making you jolt. You felt something being placed in your ears and music blared through the ear buds. Turning your tired eyes you stared at a sleeping Shuu.

You still felt weak from the blood that Subaru had taken earlier. Closing your eyes it didn't take long for you to fall asleep to the music coming from Shuu's ear buds.


	2. Blood

Your eyes stayed glued to the page of the book you were currently reading. "No." Was the simple answer you gave the glasses wearing Sakamki brother. "I don't remember giving you a choice (y/n)." Reiji glared down at you. Your eyes left the book and stared at the tall male who towered over you.

"Last time I drank one of your concoctions I slept for two weeks straight, and when I woke up I couldn't move from bed for three days due to being paralyzed from the effects." You sighed.

"Well-" "And the week before all that happened the concoction before that made me grow a cat tail and cat ears that lasted two days, I didn't really enjoy that due to Laito following me around asking if he could stroke me and make me pur like a bad kitty." You cut Reiji off.

Silence filled the air. Reiji's cheeks were slightly red. "Can't you get Yui to test it?" You asked with a raised brow. "She refused to drink it and hid somewhere." Reiji sighed. "Well it seems you have a personal problem then, huh?" You chuckled before reading your book again. 

"Reiji, (y/n) let's go we're going to be late for school." Ayoto called from the door looking bored. You stood up and closed your book. Ayoto walked away from the door, but you remained in front of Reiji. "I'm sorry, I'll think about testing it." You walked by the purple haired male.

His red eyes watched your retreating figure. Sighing he would have to wait later to test it on you whether you liked it or not. Hopefully you would agree and he wouldn't have to force the liquid into you. He walked out of the library and downstairs to the waiting limo at the front door.

The ride to school was silent. Kanoto played with Teddy silently while Shu napped. Ayoto was trying to get close to Yui, but she kept scooting away and bumping into you. Sighing you climbed over Yui and sat between her and Ayoto. 

Laito stared out the window bored meanwhile Reiji and you stared at each other from across the car. When the limo pulled up at school the brothers, Yui, and yourself exited and enter the large structure. Shu had disappeared, mostly to skip class and take a nap in the music room. Kanoto, Ayoto and you had your first class together.

Yui had class with Laito, and Reiji was suppose to have a class with Shu but the eldest sibling never really showed up for classes. Your second period was study hall with Reiji. You sat in an empty class room reading your book from earlier. The door opened then closed. Reiji Sat in the empty desk beside you and watched as you read your book.

"I still have not made up my mind." You spoke without turning away from your page. "Don't you trust me?" Reiji seemed slightly hurt. "I trusted you for two experiments, but we both know how they turned out." You marked the page you were on and placed your book down.

"What if this one actually works?" Reiji gave you a small smile. "What if it doesn't? What if you made a mistake and it kills me." You stared at Reiji with a serious face. His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed your shoulders. Anger flashed in his eyes. "Don't you dare say that! Do you truly believe I am that stupid!?" Reiji yelled.

Your eyes widened in fear. Reiji had never flipped out on you before, actually you've never seen him this angry. You placed your hands over his. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just scared about what it will do." Your eyes began to water. 

"Then please trust me." Reiji reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small vile with a green liquid in it. You gulped and reached for the vile with shaky hands. Taking a deep breath you uncorked the vile and placed it to your lips. 

A foul sour taste filled your mouth. Your gag reflex was triggered. You were about to spit it out, but Reiji placed his hand over your mouth. You swallowed the liquid and started to cough. Reiji took away his hand and watched as you coughed. "That tasted terrible! I think I'm gonna vomit." You jumped up and tried to run out of the room and to the bathroom.

Reiji grabbed you and pushed you against the wall. "You can't throw it up or it won't take effect." He ordered. "Can I get some water or something to drink?" You groaned. Sighing Reiji gave a small nod and walked with you to the water fountain.

You leaned down and started to drink the water while Reiji stared at you. "What was that potion suppose to do?" You asked wiping your mouth with the back of your sleeve. "Help your strength return quicker whenever we take too much blood." Reiji pushed up his glasses.

"Wow. That actually sounds pretty good." You smiled. "It was actually meant for Yui since we drink mostly from her, but she refused and kept running away." Reiji sighed remembering how stubborn Yui was when he asked her to drink it.

"How do you know if it worked?" You stared at Reiji curiously. He didn't answer. He grabbed your arm and pulled you back into the empty classroom. You sighed knowing what was to come next. You didn't feel strange and actually was kinda curious yourself. 

Reiji walked over to you and tilted your head to the side. His arms circled your waist and pulled your body against his. He brought his mouth close to your neck and bit you. The room was silent except for the sound of Reiji swallowing the sweet red liquid coming from your neck. Pain started to pulse through you as more blood was leaving your body. One hand gripped the back of his coat while you tried pushing him away with the other.

"R-Reiji, your t-taking too much." You groaned in pain. He chuckled in pleasure hearing your cries of pain. His lips left your neck and you quickly blacked out. He caught you in his arms and carried you too the music room.

Shu opened his eyes slightly and stared up at Reiji. "What?" He asked then looked at your sleeping form in Reiji's arms. "Since you have nothing better to do you will be watching (y/n) till school ends." Reiji placed you beside Shu on the couch. Reiji walked away and closed the door behind him. 

Shu turned his head slightly and stared at the bite mark on your neck. You wrapped your arms around him and cuddled him like a teddy bear. He ran his fingers through your hair and fell asleep beside you. Within an hour you were slowly starting to wake up. Your eyes wondered tirdly around the room and quickly realised this was not the same room as before.

Your attention turned towards a sleeping Shu. "Shu." You whispered poking his nose. He grabbed your wrist and placed your hand on your side. "Too noisy. Keep quiet (y/n)." Shu ordered as he wrapped his arms around you. Your cheeks started to heat up. "Shu how long have I been asleep?" You asked. "About an hour, now shut up." He grumbled clearly getting annoyed. "Good job Reiji." You thought to yourself with a small smile. 

You tried to get out of Shu's hold to go back to class, but he refused to release you. 

Sighing you stayed silent and still till school was over. Kanoto came to retrieve you and the eldest Sakamaki sibling. "When we get home will you play with me and Teddy, (y/n)-chan?" Kanoto looked at you with a creepy sadistic smile. "I would love to, but after have a small chat with Reiji would that be OK?" You smiled sweetly at the purple haired teen.

He gave a small look of annoyance due to you wanting to speak with his brother first then play with him. Sighing he gave a small nod. You, Kanoto, and Shu walked out of the school and towards the limo where everyone was waiting inside.

Once again the ride home was silent. Yui played with her new phone that the brothers had gotten her, Laito was trying to look at your chest by looking at your reflection in the window, Ayoto was staring at the roof bored, Kanoto was cuddling teddy, Reiji was reading a book, Subaru was glaring at you for some odd reason, and Shu was currently napping.

When you arrived home the brothers made their way inside the house with Yui and yourself following close behind. "Reiji can I speak with you?" You asked as he started to walk upstairs. He gave a small nod and motioned for you to follow him. He led you to his room. You took a seat on the couch that was in his room while he sat on his bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked staring at you curiously. "I feel fine actually, a bit tired, but fine." You gave him a warm smile. "Does this mean you'll allow me to test on you some more?" He gave a small sadistic smile. Silence filled the room. "I don't think we're THAT close yet." You awkwardly laughed. "But congrats on making a good potion. Now you can make one for Yui." You smirked.

"I guess your right, if I can get her to drink it." He sighed. "Slip it in her drink or something." You suggested. "The ingredients in it are so strong they cover up the natural taste of any drink or food. She would have to drink it directly." Reiji pushed up his glasses. "Well if I talk to her about it she might agree to it instead of you having to force her." You offered. Standing up you walked over to Reiji and placed your hand on his shoulder. 

"Once again congrats." You started to walk away, but he grabbed your wrist and pulled you down. You landed on his bed and he crawled on top of you. He pinned both your wrist down and tilted your head sideways with his other hand.

"After drinking the potion your blood tasted sweeter than it normally does." He chuckled and licked the healing bite marks. "Your blood has always tasted better to me than Yui's. I may not even make her one and turn you into my new food source. The potion makes your blood return quicker meaning as of now your my unlimited blood bank." He whispered in your ear.

Your eyes widened in fear. He leaned down to bite your neck, but a knock interrupted him. He turned his head slightly and glared at the door. "Reiji give (y/n) back. She promised she would play with me." Kanoto said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Sighing Reiji released you and you rushed to the door. 

You opened the door to reveal Kanoto holding Teddy close. "Lets go play." You said walking out of the room and down the hall beside Kanoto. You turned your head slightly. Reiji watched you walk away with a scowl before walking back into his room and closing the door.

"What did you and Reiji talk about?" Kanoto asked with curiosity laced in his words as you both walked down the stairs. "Nothing important." Was your simple answer. Kanoto glared at you and pouted. "Tell me." He demanded. You both stopped in your steps. You were used to Kanotos tantrums, but you also knew what he was capable of during those times. "I-it's really a secret between me and Reiji." You sighed and stared at the steps instead of the angry vampire in front of you.

Kanoto gripped Teddy tightly with one hand and roughly shoved you with the other. You fell down the steps and onto the floor. You groaned in pain and tried to get up. "Ow." You flinched as your eyes started to water. "Tell me!" Kanoto growled and kicked you in the side sending you sliding across the floor and into the wall. "K-Kanoto stop it!" You yelled gripping your side in pain. 

He walked over to you and squated down. He chuckled and gave you a sadistic smile. He loved the pain you were in. "Tell me what you and Reiji talked about." Kanoto reached out to choke you, but you grabbed his wrist. "I'm sorry Kanoto, please for give me, but it's none of your business." You glared. His eyes widened. Kanoto pulled his hand back from you. He bared his teeth and punched the wall beside your head.

Pieces of the wall flew onto the floor and some of it cut your cheek. Kanoto eyed the blood coming from the small scratches on your cheek. "Your blood smells oddly delicious." Kanoto commented. He leaned in to lick the scratches. A loud smack was heard throughout the room.

Kanoto felt his cheek where a red mark was starting to form. Tears started to stream down your cheeks meanwhile you continued to glare at the boy. Your hand stung but you ignored it. "Drop the subject. It's none of your business."

Tears started to form at the corner of Kanotos eyes. As you looked at the upset boy guilt quickly washed over you. "Kanoto I'm sor-" You reached out to him, but was cut off when you felt a pair of hands wrap around your neck and squeeze.

Kanoto glared at you as tears streamed down his face. His teeth were bared and he leaned in. You felt his fangs dig into your neck. Quickly you gripped the back of his shirt in pain. His grip on your neck loosened as he hungrily drank your blood. 

"So this is where that delicious scent is coming from. You smell yummy bitch-chan~." Laito appeared behind you. You rolled your head back and stared at the red haired vampire. He looked upside down to you and was smirking. He squatted down behind you and pushed your hair aside. He licked your neck and bit into it. "Stop....Please stop...." was your last thought before disappearing into darkness.


	3. Memories

I can still remember....The first time I met them....

[Several months ago]

"So are you going to her funeral?"

"No."

"B-but you two were friends right?!"

"No."

The girls who surrounded your desk stared at you in shock. 

The girl who sat beside you in class...

Is dead...

"You two always hung out! You were her only friend!" A girl with two braids sniffled. Sure the girls around you weren't upset about her death, they were upset because you didn't care.

"We never hung out. She always followed me home since we lived in the same apartment complex. I helped her study one time in the library and she called me a friend." You explained. The girl was not your friend. Just another classmate in your eyes.

"Your terrible!" The girl cried and ran away. Her friends chased after her but one stayed behind. She had blonde haired and glared at you. "Dry ice." She mumbled and ran after her friends.

Sighing you closed your book and looked at the empty desk beside you. The sun was setting and students were leaving to go home. Your eyes narrowed as they made contact with a small piece of paper from inside her desk.

Silently you closed your book and stood. You took a step towards the desk and opened the top. An opened envelope. Curiousity got the best of you so you grabbed it and pulled out the letter inside.

It was a request to go to a home owned by the Sakamaki family. Whoever they were they might be disappointed. It shocked you a bit when you noticed they never mentioned her name. "Baka, they could have done something bad to you, yet you still went." You sighed at the girls stupidity. 

She was in a taxi that had wrecked and caught on fire. At least you knew where she was heading. Her parents thought she was going to visit their cousin out of town, but she was running away. 

"Baka." You mumbled once again. You thought it would be a good idea to give the letter to the girls parents so they would know the truth. You truly didn't care what was to happen to the Sakamaki family. They would probably be taken to court.

You placed your book in your bag and left the classroom. Your eyes kept wondering over the letter. "I just have a bad feeling." You thought to yourself.

When you reached the school gate you stopped. You felt as if you were being watched. Stars started to light up the sky and kids who went to night school were now arriving. They stared at you strangely as they walked by.

Shaking off the feeling you started on your way home. The feeling never left, it was actually getting stronger. You could feel the persons eyes staring at you from behind, but every time you turned around nobody was there.

"I'm just under a lot of stress. Exams are coming up and I'm just pushing myself too hard." You thought and took a deep breath. "One more block and I will be at home having a nice warm bath." You smiled to yourself.

As you were about to turn onto your street a hand shot out from the alleyway and grabbed you. The person held your arms down and had your mouth covered by their other hand. You stared in horror at the man. He had red hair, piercing green eyes, and wore a fedora.

He chuckled in amusement at your shocked expression. "Make one peep and I'll rape you understand bitch-chan~?" The man whispered. Your eyes widened as you gave a small nod saying that you understood.

"Good girl, now come with me." He instructed and started making you walk farther into the alleyway. Tears started to pour out of your eyes, meanwhile the man chuckled. "No need to cry bitch-chan as long as you do as I say nothing back with happen to you." He 'reassured' you.

After several minutes you got an idea. "This is going to be so unsanitary." You groaned inside your head. You opened your mouth and bit the mans hand. His eyes widened and quickly pulled his hand away. His grip on you loosened and you pulled away.

"You little-" The man released a cry of pain. You had reached inside your bag grabbing your emergency pepper spray, and sprayed him in the eyes. He quickly wiped his eyes and glared at you. You had started to run, but he was quick.

He tackled you to the ground which made you drop your bag and pepper spray. You scraped your legs and hands and bit your bottom lip in pain. His eyes lit up at the scent of your blood and smirked. He sat on your back and held your wrist down. "It seems we are going to do this the hard way." He chuckled.

Leaning down he blew a few strands of hair away from your neck. "You smell delicious bitch-chan." He commented before sinking his teeth into your neck.

Your eyes widened and you screamed in pain. The bastard bit you! Your heart was beating in your ears as you listened to the man drink your blood. You blacked out.  
....

"This problem is too hard!" A female voice groaned. Your eye twitched. The library was meant for studying and books, not whining. "Can you keep it down?" You asked turning away from your text book to glare at the girl.

"I'm sorry this question is just too hard!" She cried out. You stood up and walked over to her. She had red hair in pigtails and wore the (your grade) grades uniform. You looked at the question and sighed. "This is suppose to be X not 4X baka. And right here you forgot to carry the seven." You pointed out.

You highlighted several sentences in the textbook. Her eyes widened as she understood the equation and gave a big smile. "This is what friends do. They help each other." She giggled and blushed. "Excuse me?" You stared at her as if you'd grown two heads.

She ignored you and continued to smile and giggle. Sighing you walked over to your table and packed up everything. On your way home it surprised you to hear skipping. Turning your head slightly you sighed in annoyance. The girl from the library stood behind you smiling like an idiot.

"Are you following me?" You asked curiously. "No, I live in the apartment complex up ahead!" She pointed to the large building a few feet away. "That's where I live to." You mumbled. Her eyes widened. "Its fate!" She cried out dramatically. 

"Huh?" You looked at her as if she was crazy, which you were sure she was. "Its our destiny to be friends!" She bounced up and down excitedly. "...Your crazy..." You said turning away and walking towards the apartments. She giggled and chased after you. "Crazy for my best friend!" She cheered.

....

Your arms wrapped around the source of warmth you were receiving. "Mister Bearington your so warm." You smiled in your sleep. "Hush, your too noisy." A males voice grumbled tirdly. "I'm sorry Mister Bearington." You tiredly apologized to your teddy bear.

That's when it hit you. Teddy bears don't talk. Your eyes shot open and you quickly sat up. You stared down at the blonde male asleep beside you. For the first time you were cuddling with a guy who wasn't your dad, wait to make it worse this was the first guy you've ever been in contact with who wasn't your dad.

"W-what are you doing in my room?!" You yelled. "Shut up." He grumbled. "You have ear buds in how can you even hear me?!" You groaned. He placed his hand over your mouth and pulled you down. You pushed his hand away and jumped out of bed. "Get out of my room." You yelled with red cheeks. 

"But this is my room." He opened his eyes slightly and stared at you. You looked around in shock. He was right, this wasn't your room. "Where am I?" You glared. "At the Sakamaki mansion." The boy yawned. "And you are?" You questioned.

"Do you ever shut up?" He glared. "The Sakamaki mansion...that's where the girl was heading." You thought to yourself. Your eyes narrowed at the boy. "Do you know Rachel Vonclair?" You asked. He sighed and turned away from you. "No." He grumbled.

Your fist clenched then unclenched. You rushed out of the room and looked both ways down the hall. Sighing you turned left and quickly ran down the hallway. "Dammit where is an exit or a phone?!" You screamed inside your head.

Your eyes darted around the hallway. They widened when they spotted a phone on a small table. Quickly you rushed over to it and picked it up. It startled you when you pressed the numbers no noise came through the line. You grabbed the wire and glared at its cut end. 

Growling you slammed the phone back on its hook and started to run once again. You smiled when you found some stairs and quickly ran down them and towards the front door. Locked. "Dammit!" You screamed and kicked the door. "I would like it if you did not kick things." A man sighed. You turned around and glared at a dark purple haired male in glasses.

"Rachel Vonclair, do you know her? She was on her way here when she died." You snarled. You wanted to know what they wanted with her, so that you could report it to the police when you escaped. He sighed and pushed up his glasses. "So that's why the girl has not come. We didn't know who would be coming, we were just expecting another sacrificial bride." The man explained.

You stared at the man in disbelief. He smirked. "Since your here, stay a while. Why rush?" He chuckled in amusement at your shocked state. "Oh goodie bitch-Chan is up! I still need to punish her for spraying me in the eyes with pepper spray!" The familiar voice giggled. A pair of arms snaked around your waist from behind. "Laito stop scaring the poor girl." The man sighed.

"Your so mean Reiji, I just want to play with our new toy." Laito smiled and licked the back of your ear. You squealed and shoved him away. Laito smiled. "She's a feisty one. I think she would make a wonderful replacement." Laito claimed. "I agree." Reiji eyed you with a smirk. "Y-You people are insane!" You screamed and ran back up the stairs. Reiji and Laito watched you with amusement as you ran back down the hall. 

You turned around to see if you were being followed, but fell down when you ran into something. You looked up and your eyes widened. A male with white hair and red eyes was glaring down at you. "What the hell are you running from?" He snarled. "I-I just want to go home." You slowly stood up. Tears were streaming down your cheeks as you stared at the man. 

"But you are home." A males voice whispered in your ear. You gave a small squeal and turned around. A boy with purple hair holding a teddy bear stared at you creepily. "Kanoto stop scaring her." The man with white haired narrowed his eyes. "Shut up Subaru!" Kanoto yelled.

"Can't you three shut up?" The blonde boy walked out of his bedroom. "Shut up Shu all you do is sleep!" Kanoto yelled at his eldest brother. "Has anybody seen Yui?" A boy with red hair walked down the hall towards you. "Ayoto nobody cares right now." Shu yawned. 

"I care! I'm hungry!" Ayoto growled. His attention turned to you. "Who's the bitch?" Ayoto looked you up and down. "A bitch who wants to leave." You claimed. "If your hungry, the new bitch has delicious blood." Laito appeared out of nowhere and licked his lips seductively.

Kanoto, and Ayoto stared at you with hungry eyes. "Mind if I take a bite?" Ayoto chuckled as he took a step towards you. "Me too I'm quite hungry." Kanoto gave you a sadistic smile. "N-no the blood bank is closed." You chuckled awkwardly. Laito grabbed you by your shoulders and held you still. The brothers smiled and pushed your hair away from your neck.

You screamed as you felt sharp fangs pierce your flesh. Shu sighed and walked back into his room and Subaru just turned away and left. Once again you blacked out.

Your eyes shot open and you sat up in bed. You ran your hands up and down your neck feeling the bite marks. "W-what the hell are they?" You whispered in fear. "Vampires." Shu wrapped his arms around your waist and cuddled into your side.

Your eyes widened as you kicked him away. "Why am I always placed in your room?!" You groaned. "This is your room, not mine." Shu stared up at you. "M-my room? But I don't live here." You stared at him curiously. "You do now." Shu stated. 

"My parents will worry!" You pointed out. "A letter was sent to them saying you were going to a school out of town and staying with family." Shu forced you down so you were laying beside him. "You guys thought this through didn't you." You blushed slightly.

"Reiji did." Shu stared into your eyes. "I don't have a choice but to stay?" You sighed. "Yep." He said popping the p at the end. "So are you guys going to kill me?" You asked worried. "I doubt it." He closed his eyes and pressed your body against his.

"If you stop acting like a bitch and start actually caring about people, I'm sure you wouldn't be too bad to live with." Shu mumbled before falling asleep.

"Stop acting like a bitch and actually start caring...It seems I have no choice." You thought to yourself.

After that talk with Shu...I started to get to know the Sakamaki brothers...I tried my best to care for them...I never knew I could make friends and care for someone...And for someone to care about me...

"(Y/n)....(y/n) wake up." Shu lightly shook your body. Slowly you opened your eyes and stared at the eldest Sakamaki brother. "Dinner is ready." He mumbled. He stared at the empty spot beside you, wanting to climb into bed with you and sleep with you in his arms.

You gave a small giggle. "Huh?" Shu hummed and looked back at you. "Thanks for caring." You leaned up and kissed his cheek. Several months ago all that happened...And you regret none of it...


	4. Home

"(y/n)-chan answer me." Kanatos voice began to shake as anger began to fill him. His eyes glared at the book you were currently reading, and ignoring him for. Your eyes continued to focus on the page, instead of the angry vampire beside you on the couch. "Pay attention to me!" He yelled and grabbed the book away from you.

The edge of the page cut your idex finger in the process. Kanato through the book across the living room and his eyes zoomed in on the blood. Instead of letting him lick your finger you simply placed it in your mouth.

He snarled and reached for your hand that you quickly drew back. "Dammit (y/n)!" Kanato gripped the back of the couch, that broke under his hand. "Your acting like a child Kanato." You replied.

Getting up you started towards the book. "Don't you dare pick up that damn book (y/n)!" Kanato growled. You stopped and stared at him for a while.

"I will not give you any of my blood until you apologize." You declared and continued your journey towards the book. Kanato balled up his fist and bared his teeth. "How dare you speak to me like this you filthy whore!" He growled in anger.

Picking up the book, you closed is and turned towards the angry purple haired vampire. "You're digging a deeper hole for yourself Kanato." You sighed and started to walk up the stairs. 

"Also, virgins can't be whores." You shot back as you continued your walk up the stairs. When you got to the top you quickly fell onto your side when something flew by you. A bleeding cut was visible on your arm, and your side well like you may have actually broke something. You looked up to see what had went by you.

Kanato had thrown the couch at you. You placed your hand over the cut and tried to quickly get up, but you were forced back onto your stomach. "Don't get up!" He barked and snatched your arm. 

Quickly he sunk his fangs into the cut. A loud scream echo'd throughout the mansion. You gripped the rug and tried to pull your arm away from Kanato, but failed. When he released your arm and cleaned the blood away from his mouth, he gripped you by the hair and lifted your face up.

"Apologize!" He ordered. Your eyes narrowed as you remained silent. Grabbing your body he through you across the floor. Roughly you hit the wall. You coughed up some blood and slowly stood. "Don't stand up!" He barked. You stayed still and refused to move. "I-I'm sorry. I'm going to my room." You spoke after a few moments of silence and felt tears stroll down your cheeks. 

Slowly you made your way to your bedroom, and could feel Kanato glaring at your back. When you got to your room your eyes zoomed in on a sleeping Shu. He was lying on your bed sleeping peacefully. "Shu, could you please leave?" You asked politely walking up to your bed. 

"Your too loud." He grumbled. Damn you were getting tired of these vampires. You wanted to be home with your loving parents, and attend a normal high school again. Your eyes began to water with fresh tears at the memory of your parents. Why have they not been looking for you? You were a missing person were you not? 

You climbed onto your bed and looked down at Shu. "Shu, why have my parents not come after me?" You questioned. He opened one eye and stared at you. "Thats not important." He grumbled before turning away from you. "Family is important, so please tell me then I'll let you sleep." You tried reasoning with the eldest brother. 

A long silence remained between you two. "No." Shu said breaking the quiet air. Anger and sadness swelled inside you. Then you give me no choice. You thought to yourself. You've been wanting to do this for a while.

Grabbing a pillow you quickly placed it over his face. "Tell me why my parents are coming after me." Instead of him screaming and kicking for air he simply continued to sleep. "Dammit." You growled and through the pillow across the room. Yeah you knew that would fail, but hey it never hurts to try. "A point for trying." Shu mumbled and continued to sleep.

You shot a glare his way. Sighing you knew that you couldn't leave the room since your about a hundred percent positive Kanato is still pissed. "Your cut is healing awfully quick." Shu's voice made you jump and look down at him. His eyes were half lided and were staring at the cut on your arm. 

Sitting up he reached out and grabbed your arm, which you flinched at. A small amount of blood ran down your arm from the healing cut. Leaning down Shu stuck his tongue out and slowly licked it all the way from your wrist to the cut. 

Once he released your arm you quickly brought it to your chest. The next thing he did was lift your shirts side up and hummed. "It'll only bruise slightly." He grumbled.

"You didn't drink from me." You mumbled a bit surprised. "I drank from Yui earlier. I'm not very hungry." He sighed before lying back down and going back to sleep. A small feeling of relief grew inside your chest. Getting up you walked over to your dresser and grabbed some fresh clothes and underwear. 

"Good choice. The purple pair looks nice on you." Shu complimented your panties without even opening his eyes. Your mouth was opened and pure horror was visible in your eyes. Gritting your teeth you stomped over to the bathroom. "Stupid perverted vampire!" You growled and closed the door and locked it. 

Quickly you locked the window and even checked the closet for any perverted vampires. Once you were sure nobody was going to come in you started to undress. You looked in the mirror at your skin that had a few scars on it due to being tossed around, and the healing cut on your arm.

Walking over to the tub you started to fill it with warm water, and slowly stepped into it. The water burned your cut, but you bit your bottom lip till it became a numbing pain that you hardly felt. 

Leaning back you stared at the cieling. A blood bank. That's all you would ever be to them. You felt tears prickle at the edge of your eyes. "I want to go home." You whispered to yourself. What were your parents doing? Was your mother and father looking for you? Did your classmates even notice you were gone? 

After what seemed like forever you climbed out of the tub and dried off. You grabbed the rubbing alcohol and to your surprise the cut was nearly gone. Still you poured some on a cotton ball and started to dab the cut. It didn't even fizz up. Sighing you tossed the cotton balls away and put away the rubbing alcohol. Slowly you slipped on your clothes and unlocked the door.

It actually surprised you to see Shu missing from your bed. You were alone. Finally. Walking over to your door you locked it and then climbed onto your bed. You allowed your body to relax into the comfy mattress and gave a sigh of relief.

"Yo, (y/n) move your lazy ass. We're gonna be late for school. Why the hell is your door locked?" Ayato asked and began to jiggle to door knob. It really didn't surprise you when he twisted it so hard it broke the lock and the door opened.

You gave a long sigh. "I'm coming." You mumbled and grabbed your school bag. Ayato tsked as you walked past him without saying anything. The brothers along with Yui were waiting for you in the limo which you silently crawled into. You sat betwen Subaru and Shu during the entire ride. Yui and Ayato stared at you curiously. Usually you sat with Kanato.

Their eyes shifted to the purple haired teen who stared angrily at the ground and had his teddy in a death grip. Yui found it best to be silent so she kept her mouth closed. Ayato didn't care so he just closed his eyes. 

When the limo stopped in front of the schools you all exited out. Your first period class went by normally, though during your break you couldn't believe what you were about to do. All the boys including Yui were in classes. The only person you had to worry about catching you was Reiji.

Though he usually spent his time in the library, if he was by a window he would clearly be able to see you trying to escape. Sadly that was a chance you would have to take. Walking out the front door you walked to the side of the school and under the windows. Though once the gate came into view you looked both ways, even in the tree you were under, before sprinting towards the exit.

Once your feet stepped past the gate and onto the side walk your eyes widened. You were home free. Looking down the street your eyes spotted the bus that left every night to travel to the next city over. If you got on it then you could get on another bus that should take you straight home.

A small smile appeared on your lips as you sprinted towards the bus. It closed its doors and started to pull away from its stop. "Hey!" You cried and hit the door with your fist. Quickly the driver slammed on the breaks and opened the door.

"Are you crazy? Shouldn't you be in school?" The man glared down at you. Instead of answering him you stepped onto the bus and pulled out your bus card. You slid it through the machine. "I'm going to visit family." You replied and walked towards a empty seat. 

"Family my ass." The bus driver grumbled and closed the doors. He probably thought you were running away from home and rushing to meet a boy. Oh how he had those two mixed up. As the bus started you peered out the window. Your eyes widened slightly. Reiji and Shu were leaning against the schools wall outside the gate and watched you as the bus passed by. 

It surprised you greatly as you kept turned around to see that the boys were not chasing after you. They simply watched as the bus drove away. 

Were they actually letting you go? A small bubble of hope rose in your chest, though deep down you felt something trying to pull it back down. Almost as if saying don't celebrate quite yet, or you know they will never let you go.

After close to two hours the bus finally stopped. You exited off and waited about twenty minutes for the next bus. During your wait you jumped at any sound, scared that the Sakamaki brothers had found you.

You did feel really silly when a kitten jumped out from the shadows and you screamed at the top fo your lungs. Though you forgot about it when the bus pulled up.

Once you got on the bus the driver was a lot nicer. During the ride what seemed like forever was only an hour. The drive was deadly silent and the only people on the bus was you and an old couple. 

When the bus stopped you happily hopped off. The couple watched you with a smile as you rushed down the road. You stopped and your smile widened as you stared at your old school. Looking away you sprinted towards your apartment. 

Though it was several blocks away and you constantly ran into people, that wasn't going to stop you.

Your feet carried you the entire way home, even though they started to hurt due to the uncomfortable shoes and so much running. Instead of waiting for the elevator you opening the stair's door and started to run up several flights till you reached the fifth floor. 

You started to pant as you stared at the outside of your apartment door. Tears sprung to your eyes as you reached out and touched the apartment number on the door. A smile broke onto your face as you lightly knocked on the door. 

"Honey I think the pizza is here." You heard your mothers voice on the other side of the door. Once she opened it her eyes widened and she dropped the money that was in her hand. "(y-y/n)?" She smiled and sniffled. Quickly you reached out and held her tightly. "I missed you so much." You whispered. 

Your mother giggled and held you close. "I'm guessing your out for some type of school break?" She asked you curiously. "Huh?" Was all you were able to get out. "Yeah we got a letter from a school two towns over asking if you'd like to study there for a while. Since we came home and didn't see you we thought you had agreed to it." Your mother led you inside and explained.

Those tricky bastards.

Your eye twitched. "Um yeah, school. Totally went to a new school." You gave a awkward laugh. "Sweetie, (y/n) is back!" Your mother called out to your father. Getting up from the couch your father smiled at you and walked over to give you a big bear hug. Smiling brightly you hugged him back.

"So how was school?" Your mother asked and led you over to the couch. "Um it's good. Just not the school for me. I'm gonna come back here." You explained as you took a seat. "Well atleast you tried." Your mother smiled at you. "So who did you stay with while you were down there? Hopefully the people didn't have any sons." Your father asked curiously. 

"Oh uh, they had a family that said I could live with them for a while. Don't worry they had background checks and no sons, just daughters." You joked. Your parents chuckled. You knew you had to lie. What would you say? 

"Yeah mom and dad I've been living with a couple of vampires who need hardcore anger management help. Also one got me to drink some gross liquid which makes my blood return faster so they can drink more from me." 

Yeah that certainly sounded normal.

"Have you eaten yet? Me and your father just ordered pizza." Your mother started to stroke your hair in a loving fashion. "Yeah, I could eat." You giggled. For about fifteen minutes your parents sat with you having small conversations. When the pizza came your mother paid the man and brought it inside.

You all cuddled up together on the couch and watched television together as you ate. When it was time for bed you were more than happy to fall face forward into the (f/c) sheets. Sure your mattress wasn't as comfy as the one back at the mansion.

But you were home and thats all that mattered. 

[Three Months Later]

"So (y/n) hows it feel to finally be caught back up in school?" One of your friends asked you. "A lot better." You gave a small sigh of relief. You had just recently turned in your last assignment to get caught up with your class. 

Since you've been back you made sure to make some new friends. Your classmates were happy to see that you were back, and even more happy that you were being social with them. "So can you come over this weekend?" Another girl asked. "I'll ask my parents when I get home." You replied as you stopped at the corner.

Your friends waved good bye as you turned the corner and headed home. The walk was peaceful, and quiet. Once you got home your mother was just getting ready to leave for work. "Heading out again?" You asked.

"Yeah, the office needs extra help tonight. I have tea on the stove. Just turn the stove on to warm it up." She instructed you and kissed your forehead before getting ready to walk out.

"Oh also could I borrow your key? I bumped into somebody earlier today and lost mine." Your mother asked with a blush of embarrassment. Reaching into your bag you pulled out your key and handed it to her.

You watched as your mom walked out of the apartment, down the hallway and stopped at the elevator. Closing the door silently, you locked it with a click. Smiling you walked into the kitchen and turned the stove on warm. Instead of waiting for the tea you decided a bath would be nice. 

Walking towards the bathroom you stripped of your clothing and started the warm water. Stepping inside you gave a sigh of relief. This felt nice. At home for three months and not once have you had to look at a vampire.

After a few minutes you heard a door click open. You opened your eyes and smirked. "Dad is that you?" You called out. No answer. You blinked in surprise. Usually your dad always answered. "Dad?" You called out louder. Still nothing. 

"Maybe he's just really tired." You thought to yourself. After several minutes you climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around you. You heard a door close and you blinked. Did he leave? As you walked out you started towards your bedroom. 

You changed into a long t-shirt and shorts before heading back to the kitchen. The kettle was off the stove. "Maybe dad fixed him something to drink." You mumbled. "Dad, are you here?" You called out once again. Who else could it have been? 

Looking over at the door you noticed no shoes were sitting there.

"Hmm." You grumbled. A bad feeling began to swell inside your chest. Turning around you walked through the apartment and towards your parents room. "Dad?" You peered inside. Nothing.

Closing the door behind you, you started towards the living room where a sweet scent caught your nose. Looking down at the coffee table you saw a small cup of tea on top of a nicely folded note. 

Your heart thumped loudly and you began to shake. "No way." You whispered with wide eyes. Slowly you reached out and slipped the note out from under the cup. As you opened it and started to read, fear quickly struck your heart. 

Dropping the note you held your stomach. You were gonna be sick. Quickly you rushed towards the bathroom to puke, meanwhile the letter slowly floated to the ground. The words on the paper repeated themselves in your head as you threw up what you had for lunch that day.

"We're coming for you bitch-chan. <3"


	5. Watching

"Miss (l/n)....Miss (l/n)....Miss (l/n)!" Your teacher yelled and the entire class turned to look back at you. Your face became red as you looked back from the window. A few students giggled, and you shifted uncomfortably in your seat. 

"Please pay attention. Next time I'm writing you up. This is starting to happen too many times." Your teacher sighed and rubbed her temples before turning back to the board.

Ever since you received that note a few days ago you always looked down at the street in case you saw one of the brothers. You had even requested your friends to walk with you all the way home. Sadly today wouldn't be the same as all the others. One of your friends had swimming practice and the other had to baby sit. 

You stared at the teacher as she talked, yet never really paid attention. You sighed when you heard the bell ring. You watched as your friends left and you picked up your bag and books. Everyone filed out slowly, talking to their friends and laughing happily. Taking a deep breath you stood up and walked out. 

The streets weren't very crowded except for a few students walking home, to friends houses, or to part time jobs. "This sucks, and vampires suck." You mumbled almost the entire way home. When you walked down the street and turned the corner you stopped. This was where you had met Laito. Slightly you leaned to your left to see the entrance to the ally way.

You looked across the street at the other side. People would think you were strange if you walked across just to walk back over to the other side a few seconds later. 

Taking a deep breath you started to walk and gave a tiny sigh of relief as a couple walked together in your direction. You would both meet at the ally which meant if you were to get grabbed they would have to see it.

Your feet started to move again and your heart sped up the closer you came to the ally way. Your palms started to get sweaty and you gripped your bags strap. When you got to the ally way the couple had just passed you. Turning your head quickly you yelped in surprise. The couple stopped to eye you curiously wondering what had happened and your face heated up in embarrassment. 

The old homeless man inside the ally sitting on a flat card board box with a torn hat in front of him even jumped. The old man looked down at himself and pulled his torn coat tighter. The couple looked at you with narrowed eyes before the man pulled out a few dollars and tossed it in the mans hat before walking away.

Guilt flooded you and you sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there." You apologized. Reaching into your bag you pulled out your wallet and placed a ten in the hat.

"I think I have a coupon in here." You mumbled and smiled. You pulled out a coupon to the diner two blocks away and handed it to him. You decided about a month ago to start collecting them to give to your dad for fathers day since it was his favorite place in town to eat, but losing one coupon wouldn't hurt him.

The man smiled up at you and watched as you handed him the coupon. He happily took it and gave a small wave in your direction as you left. "I'm being ridiculous." You sighed and watched as your apartment building came into view. You didn't notice you had started to run until your apartment came closer and closer each second.

When you got in you waved to the desk clerk and got into the elevator. You clicked the up button and watched as the doors in front of you closed and felt the elevator jerk up. A few seconds later the door opened up on your floor and you stepped out. A old woman passed by you with a yorkie on a leash with a bow in its hair and wearing it's collar with pride. It growled at you and started to try and bite at your ankles. 

You cringed and stepped back. "Oh it's ok (y/n) she just wants to play." She reassured you with a smile. Her and the dog got inside the elevator and went down. "Play my butt that dog gave my scars on my ankle when I was little. Stupid animal." You grumbled. Sure you found animals cute, but you had to pay extra to keep them in the apartments and for some reason that yorkie just did not like you, and you didn't like it.

When you walked into your home the smell of take out chinese food hit your nose. "Smells good in here. I thought you usually cooked on thursdays." You walked into the living room where your mother was sitting and eating. "Your father is working late tonight, so I decided that me and you could have a girls night. You know, watch some movies and eat take out and junk food." She clapped excitedly.

"Mom a girls night sounds wonderful." You gave a small smile and sigh of delight. Months ago you would have denied your mother a girls night saying you were too old for it and would rather study, but after what happened you would love nothing more but to spend more time with your parents.

"I left you some food in the kitchen. Go set your stuff down and come back, I got some good movies for us to watch." She waved you off as she picked up her box of noodles. You watched for a few seconds as your mother stumbled to use the chop sticks and snickered "(y/n) I know your silently mocking me. Hurry up and go drop your school stuff in your room." She spoke with a mouth full of noodles and pointed with a chop stick.

You rolled your eyes and started towards your bedroom. Quickly you placed your bag on your bed and rushed into the kitchen to fix you a plate of food. You grabbed two forks and walked into the living room to see your mother still struggling to use the chop sticks. "Mom...Quit torturing yourself." You sat beside her on the couch and handed her a fork. She sighed and placed the chop sticks down and took one of the forks.

"Just to let you know I was starting to get the hang of them, but I decided to take a break." She pouted and twirled the noodles with her fork. "Yeah and dad is good at fishing. Now tell me what movies you got." You asked and took a bite of your food. 

"Well I looked up online on what some of the most popular movies teens seem to like. Yeah I bet you thought I was the uncool mom that would make you watch some old movie, but na I'm the cool mom." She smiled victoriously and leaned over to grab the movies.

Yeah...Your about a hundred percent sure this is the last time you'll agree to a girls night with your mom...

"Mom. Never say that again." You cringed. Your mother rolled her eyes and held up the DVDs. "I heard that a lot of teen girls are interested in the Twilight series." Your mother smiled and held up the entire Twilight series. You cringed and quickly grabbed the DVDs and tossed them into an unknown corner.

"(y/n)! I just got those!" Your mother scolded. "I really wanted to watch them." She pouted. "Mom let me just tell you what it's about. An awkward chick has to choose between a vampire who thinks he's too evil to turn her and a wolf dude who wants to hump her leg but also has a thing for her so it would possibly become more than a one night stand. But she goes for the vampire dude and once they have a kid the wolf dude humps the kid when she's old enough. There I saved us hours of waisting our time." You walked over to your movie cabinet.

Your mother crossed her arms and continued to pout. "Here lets watch Interview with a Vampire since you seem in the vampire mood." You put the DVD in and walked back over to sit down with your mother. "I really wanted to see the hot wolf." She huffed. "That's what youtube is for." You told her before picking up your plate and eating again. 

She remained quiet as the two of you ate and watched the movie. To be truthful you don't think you've ever seen your mom cry and laugh this much except when your dad fell into the lake when you were younger.

By the end of the movie your mother had fallen asleep and your dad had came home. You told him to be quiet and his picked up your mother to carry her to bed. "Girls night?" He asked with a small smile and you gave a slow thumbs up in confirmation.

"I'm gonna go to bed, don't make too much noise and don't stay up to late." Your dad told you when he came back into the kitchen to eat. When he left you washed the dishes and went back to your room for a bath. You undressed and grabbed your pajamas. You tossed your dirty clothes into the laundry basket and started your bath. 

Once you placed your pajamas on the counter you stepped inside. A sigh of delight escaped you as you soaked in your bath. You listened as the cars drove past your apartment and the yorkie from earlier barking. Your eye twitched at its annoying yapping.

After a few more seconds of its barking you stood up out of your bath and grabbed your towel to wrap it around you. "(y/n) can you call Mrs. Willson and tell her to shut her dog up?" Your mom and dad yelled at the same time tiredly. "Already on it!" You called back. You walked into the hall and picked up the home phone.

You dialed the womans number and waited. You were surprised how after a few minutes that the barking stopped. "Finally." You sighed and placed the phone down. "Did you call her?" Your dad called from his and your mothers room. "Yeah, she didn't answer. Probably locked the thing in the closet." You replied. "Alright, go to bed sweetie." Your mother yawned.

You stretched as you walked back to your bedroom. You walked into the bathroom and picked up your pajamas, but a slight splashing sound interrupted your thoughts. "No way." You whispered. "Damn still loud as ever." Your eyes quickly darted over to the tub where Shu was sitting listening to his music.

"Da-!" You got ready to scream but a hand covered your mouth. "Shhh~ No need to scream little bitch. But I must agree with you Shu she is still loud and quite annoying." Laito had one arm wrapped around you from behind and another over your mouth. "Come come, I need to have a little talk with you." Laito hummed and led you out of the bathroom.

"Your too loud." Shu opened his eyes slightly and looked over at Laito who just rolled his eyes and closed the door. Your eyes began to water as he led you over to the bed and forced you down. He crawled on top of you and pinned your wrists down. "It's been a while since we've seen each other." He purred. "Would you believe me if I said I haven't missed you?" You asked with recovering fear.

Laito laughed and leaned down. "Little bitch my brothers and I have been missing you quite a bit." Laito moved one of his hands and ran it through your hair. "I can't believe you actually thought you would be able to get away, with your veins filled with all the blood. Reiji is quite upset with you." He hummed and his gripped tightened on your wrists. You wouldn't doubt if they were starting to bruise.

Your eyes had officially started to pour over with tears and Laito's smile seemed to grow. "Oh how I've missed that look. The looked of fear in your eyes as you worry about the safety of others. How pathetic." He sat on your hips. 

His hands soon found their way away from your wrist and around your neck and started to squeeze. Your hands shot up and tried to pry his away, but had no luck. "But I will confess something. Your not as annoying as that yapping dog." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small collar and bow that was always on Mrs.Willsons yorkie. Your eyes widened and you started to scratch and kick as he smiled and tightened his grip.

You tried your best to scream, but all the came out was a weak squeek. You reached out to try and push him away or possibly claw or scratch his face, but he simply leaned back and out of your reach. "What? Are you trying to call to your daddy?" He asked with clear amusement.

Your vision had started to blur and your attempt to grab him was failing even more. "Laito. You're gonna kill her if you don't stop." A stern voice called from your bedroom door. You took a large in take of air when Laito sighed and released you. Your eyes darted over to your bedroom door but nobody was standing there. You looked up and nearly screamed when Kanato hovered above you with his usual creepy smile and teddy bear.

Dammit why can't they just leave you alone?!

"Even if she does deserve to die, we still don't wont to lose that yummy blood. Plus she shouldn't die by choking. It should be by having her heart torn out." Kanato gave you a sadistic look. Your eyes started to swell up with fresh tears and you sniffled. "Aw~ The little bitch is crying." Laito hummed in amusement.

Kanato leaned down and sniffed your neck. "Hold her still I want a taste." He instructed. "Why do you get first bite?" Laito whined. "Because I'm hungriest. Plus I'm closest too her." Kanato argued. You could tell he was about to throw a tantrum by the way he had raised his voice.

Instead of having a tiny argument a small yelp from you interrupted them. You looked off to the side and saw Shu with your wrist to his mouth. "You two are way too loud." He pulled away from your wrist and licked his bottom lip before going back for another bite. "Shu!" Kanato growled but was quickly shushed by Laito. The purple haired vampire growled lowly and quickly leaned down and bit your shoulder.

You bit your bottom lip to hold back a scream and Laito smiled. "That look is just so beautiful." He hummed as he leaned down and bit above your breast. 

You didn't miss any of this. You didn't miss being treated like a blood bank or useless piece of trash. 

When Shu released your wrist, you quickly moved it away and smacked Laitos fedora off his head. Kanato and Shu watched as it fell onto the ground. "You little bitch. Still don't know your place do you?" Laito looked up with dangerous eyes. "Are you three finished?" 

Everyone turned to look at Ayato who was leaning against your door frame. "This looks like a gang rape instead of a threatening conversation as Reiji put it." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "We're simply about to teach the little bitch a lesson, rape actually sounds like a pretty good one." Laitos eyes darted towards you and his grin only widened. 

You quickly started to shake your head and kick away, but had no luck. You felt naked and afraid. "Well you'll have to rape her another time, we have to go." Ayato walked over and stared down at you with distaste.

Kanato and Laito glared at the red head before looking back down at you. "I don't wont to go back." You sniffled. "Oh little bitch we're not taking you back just yet." Laito purred. "We're going to make you suffer and make you wish you never left us." Kanato smiled widely and held his teddy bear close. 

"But as of now we must leave." Laito sighed and stood up along with his brothers. "Until next time little bitch." He chuckled darkly before he and his brothers disappeared from your room. You grabbed your pillow and started to scream and cry. After a few minutes you got off your bed and walked back into your bathroom. 

You changed into your pajamas crying and shaking. Scaredly you walked to your dresser and looked at the forming bruises. You walked back to your bed and crawled under the blankets. Tears started to once again stream down your face as you cried and held a pillow close. By the time it was morning you were still awake. You had stared at your wall nearly the entire night.

"(y/n) sweetie it's time for school." Your mother knocked on your door. "I don't feel too good." You replied. Your mother walked in and you pulled the sheets up to your neck to hide the bruise. "Sweetie it doesn't look like you got a wink of sleep last night." Your mother sat on the edge of your bed and stared at you worriedly. 

"I didn't. I had nightmares." You lied. Like hell your mother would believe that vampires had snuck into your room. If she saw the bruises she would most likely think you tried to kill youself or something. "Well your father doesn't have to go into work till later tonight. Do you want to stay home?" Your mother suggested.

Would staying home be a good idea? They could obviously get into your house, and if you were left home alone when your dad left, who knows what would happen. If possible you would have asked your mom if you could go to work with her. An office would feel safer than this place, but sadly you knew that wasn't an option. 

"I'll just stay here." You told her. She gave a nod of understanding. "Your father is still asleep so be quiet, and try to get some rest. I'll call you around two." She leaned over and kissed your forehead before standing up and leaving. 

You watched her close your door and looked outside. The sun was shining brightly and it brought you a little comfort. The brothers wouldn't be able to leave their home in the sunlight, but it makes you wonder how they got here so quickly in the night. "I wonder how Yui is." You whispered and felt a pang of guilt hit you. You had left Yui all alone. 

After a few minutes your eyes couldn't handle anymore so instead of crying for Yui you fell asleep. You were woken up by the sound of your door opening. When you quickly sat up you looked over at the door and saw your dad peeking in. He had terrible bed head and a cup of coffee. "Sorry sweetie. Just wanted to check up on you." He apologized with an awkward smile.

"It's fine." You gave a sigh of relief. "You know. I told your mom you shouldn't watch those vampire movies. They can cause nightmares." He chuckled. "Yeah, just lots and lots of nightmares. Probably one of the worst ones I ever had last night. I was scared it would be the death of me." You gave an awkward laugh and cringed at the pain from your neck.

Your dad eyed you curiously before humming. "I'm gonna go downstairs and put the laundry in the washing machine. When I leave do you mind going down there and taking them out and putting them in the drier?" He asked. "Yeah, I can do that." You nodded. He walked in and placed his coffee down and picked up the laundry basket. He transfered your dirty clothes from the brown basket in your bathroom to the white basket in his arms. 

"I'll be back, don't have any wild parties from the twenty minutes I'm gone." He chuckled and picked up his coffee. You waited to hear the front door close before walking over to your dresser.

You lifted your shirt and stared at the bite mark above your breast. "Fucking pervert." You glared. Quickly you pulled your shirt collar down and eyed the bite mark on your shoulder. Then you looked down at the one at your wrist. "Atleast Shu chose a ok spot." You grumbled. You started to apply make up to the bite marks and bruises.

Tiredly you shuffled to the kitchen when you finished and fixed a bowl of cereal. By the time you finished eating your dad had came back inside and fixed him a second cup of coffee. "How was work last night?" You asked. "I'm working later, cause a job opening is about to come available." Your dad looked at you and smiled. "Fix that bed head and I'm sure you'll get it." You joked.

"Ha ha very funny." Your dad walked over and ruffled your already nappy hair. Sighing you took the bowl and went to go put it in the sink. "I'm gonna go take a shower, be good." Your dad put his once again empty mug in the sink and smirked at you. You rolled your eyes and started to wash the mug.

You walked to your room and changed into a long sleeved shirt and shorts. When you walked out your dad stared at your curiously. "I know it's close to winter, but seriously it's not that cold in here. I think your mother keeps the temperature up pretty high." He commented. "It may not be cold to you but I'm cold." You shrugged innocently and rubbed your arms. 

He sighed and shook his head. "You've been strange since returning from that school, you sure that you're alright?" He asked curiously. "Positive." You gave him a thumbs up. His face soon broke out into a smile. "What's his name?" He asked. Your eyes widened and a blush appeared on your face. "There is no he! There is no me acting strange!" You pointed dramatically.

"...Sweetie are you on your period?" He asked and you nearly screamed in embarrassment. "Dad!" You cried out. "Hey, I am a grown man I can ask my own daughter about her womanly things." He objected and held his hands up in defense. "No you can't! Mom can ask but you can't!" You punched his arm and he chuckled. "Well that's picking a favorite parent don't you think?" He joked.

You cringed and shifted uncomfortably. "Dad the cringe is real, oh the cringe!" You shuddered. "Whatever, I'm heading out, no parties." He chuckled and walked to the door while fixing his tie. "Also your mom has tampons and pads under the sink in our bathroom." He said before quickly closing the door. "Dad!" You screamed.

His laughter could be heard from your door to the elevator. You walked to the fridge and grabbed a water, meanwhile your eyes shifted to the garlic. Sighing you shook your head. You knew none of that would work on them.

Closing the fridge you checked the time. You had to go get the clothes out of the washer and put them in the drier. As you walked out of the apartment you closed the door behind yourself and stuffed your key into your pocket. You walked over to the elevator, but stopped. You looked in the direction of Mrs.Willsons apartment and took a deep breath. 

As you walked over to it you stared. "Mrs.Willson?" You knocked on the door. No answer. Dread and worry began to fill you as nobody answered. You walked away and quickly ran to the elevator. When you got down you asked the old janitor from the loby if he could go up and check on her. 

Sighing he agreed either way and walked to the elevator. You knew he would do anything to stop cleaning the loby. You went downstairs to the laundry room and cringed at the darkness. How badly you didn't miss it. You looked down the rows of washers and finally found the one with your basket on top of it. You took the clothes out and placed them in the drier. Every time you heard a noise such as the pipes coming on or something you jumped and yelped.

As you were leaving a woman walked down with her laundry. It was quiet till a pipe came on and you screamed. The woman screamed to and dropped her clothes. She turned to glare at you and you started to pick up the clothes, but she pushed you away and motion for you to leave her alone.

When you came back up you waved to the desk clerk who smiled and waved back. You went back upstairs and jumped when the janitor pulled you out and shook you. "What happened?!" He asked. Your eyes widened. "I don't know what you mean!" You shuddered. "J-just get inside your apartment (y/n)." He grabbed your wrist and you yelped as he dragged you to your apartment.

"Just stay inside." He instructed. You took your key out and watched as he left hurriedly to the elevator. When the door closed you watched as a crowd started to form around Mrs.Willsons apartment. You walked over and gaged. The smell of blood quickly hit your nose and you didn't even want to know what it looked like on the inside.

From the way the people were gaging and cringing you knew it was bad. Instead you ran back to your apartment and locked the door. You ran back to your room and nearly screamed. The little yorkies dog collar and bow was sitting on your bed. It was day light and the collar and bow was on your bed. That mean't two things. One was that they must be inside the apartments. And two...You REALLY wished you were nicer to that yorkie.


	6. Bite

"So (y/n) we've been invited to Mrs. Willsons funeral tomorrow. Do you think you're up to go?" Your mother asked curiously as she twirled the pasta around her fork. Your dad had walked in from work just a few minutes ago, and was currently taking a shower. Boredly you poked at your food before replying. "Sure. Do you think they'll allow me to put the bow and collar inside the coffin with her?" You asked curiously. 

The dogs tiny bow and collar had made home on your dresser where every night for the past four days you would stare at it before bed. A small smile appeared on your moms face and she gave a small nod. "You'll have to miss school then since they're relocating her to the next town over." She confessed before finally taking a bite of her pasta. 

You blinked. "Why is she being moved over?" You questioned curiously before finally taking a bite of your own food that was currently becoming cold. "Well it's originally where she's from and they thought it would be best is she was burried beside her husband." Your mother explained before fixing her another plate of food. 

"I think it's romantic when couples are burried beside each other. I feel like it kinda breaks the vow of till death do we part. Since, you know, you're beside your partner even in death so your bodys are never really parted. Even in spirit you'll be together in another place." Your father walked in smiling. "You have a strange since of romance." You mumbled and took another bite of your food.

Your father pouted meanwhile your mother smiled at the two of you. He walked to the empty seat beside your mother and fixed his food. Your parents were happy together and you felt lucky for that. Many students would complain about their parents arguments or how their parents were never home. It made you feel warm inside to see your parents laughing and smiling together.

Staring at your plate of half eaten food you got sighed at the feeling of being full. Standing up you picked up your plate, but your dad grabbed your arm gently. "Leave it, I'll eat it." He reassured you. He knew how much you hated wasting food. You placed the plate down before announcing that you would be going to bed early, and kissed your parents good night. 

Tiredly you walked into your bed room and stared at the closed window. Once you shut your door you walked over to it. After what happened when your parents went to work the next day, and you can home from school you had found where your dad kept the hammer and nails. It wasn't very noticable that you had three nails keeping your window shut, mostly due to the fact that your window was white and you painted white out over the nails to cover them.

Your mother had went and made three new copies of the apartment key which unsettled you a bit. One was for her, she gave the other to the man at the desk downstairs in case of emergency, and kept the third hidden in the soil of the plant beside the elevator. Tiredly you walked to your bathroom to brush your teeth before moving to your bed. You decided to send your friends a quick message telling them that you wouldn't be at school tomorrow, and asked if they would get your homework and take notes for you. 

Luckily they agreed. You listened to your parents cleaning the kitchen, before closing your eyes and heading off to the peaceful world of dreams for the first time in four days. Three times you had woken up in the middle of the night due to noises. The first being your dad to get a drink of water, the second was the sound of a car going off outside, and the last was a dog barking its lungs out.

You were woken up close to twelve with your dad knocking on your door. He told you to get ready since you had a three hour drive ahead of you. Stretching you looked over tiredly at the bow and collar on the dresser. Climbing out of bed you made your way to your closet to grab the black dress your mother had picked out, and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

When you came out your hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a little bit of black eye shadow on your face. Sighing you grabbed the collar and bow and gently placed it in your purse before leaving your room. Your mother was straightening your fathers tie and they were both dressed in their best black attire. Smiling sadly she looked over at you. "Ready?" She asked.

Only thing you were able to do was give a small nod. You followed your parents out of the apartment and listened to your father lock the door. You followed them into the elevator and down into the lobby. The car was parked outside and you climbed into the back. Looking out the window you didn't realize how cloudy and cold it was.

You shifted a bit uncomfortably in your seat. Your parents had a silent conversation up from as the car pulled away. Tiredly your eyes began to droop due to the lack of sleep you had recieve. Constant nightmares of being woken up by the Sakamaki's draining your blood plagued your mind. You were actually so deep in thought you didn't realize your mother had been calling your name. "(y/n)!" She finally got to you.

You jumped a bit in your seat before turning to her. "You ok? We're going to stop for gas soon." She told you. All you did was give her a small smile and nod of confirmation that you were fine. Your father watched you in the mirror as your mother turned back around to continue the conversation they were having. 

Mostly due to bordem you reached out towards your purse, and started to search for your cell phone inside it. Pulling out the device, you realized you had a missed call. The number was an unknown one, and ever since you knew those damn brothers were back you were even afraid to pick up the phone to answer your parents. 

Who knew? Maybe the next time you get a phone call from your mother it could be Laito mocking your from the other end, while bragging about how he drained the life from her. You decided not to think about such a grim thing on such a grim day. The day was already sad enough. Your family pulled into a nearby gas station a few minutes later. Your mother got out of the car to go use the bathroom meanwhile your father pumped the gas. You had rolled your window down so the two of you could have a conversation.

He mostly asked if you were looking at any colleges, and if you were making any new friends. He was more than happy to hear that you were now fitting in well at school. He knew in the beginning you had a hard time and didn't feel like getting close to anybody, so seeing you open up to new people really made him feel warm inside.

Though the conversation did take a turn you wished it wouldn't have. "So what was it like going to the other school? When your mother and I got home to see you missing we panicked. We saw most of your clothes missing and a letter on the table. We were afraid you had run away." You dad confessed with a hurt tone.

You felt your chest tighten. Your parents must have been worried sick. Most likely blaming themselves, wanting to know what they did wrong, and having no clue where their daughter had gone except by the few words of a letter that appeared out of nowhere. "Every time we tried to call you, the school said that you were okay and currently busy or either had gone home already. We asked for the house number, but they said that if we didn't already have it they couldn't provide us with that information." He sighed at the memory.

"Tell me (y/n). Did the school ever give you the messages your mother and I told them to give you?" He asked with a slightly cracked voice. You knew your father hated crying and was trying his best not to become a mess. You wanted to tell him that you haven't heard the messages of their love from the school. That you had gone through hell of being bitten, drained, and tortured for the past few months. 

But even though the truth would help lift the weight of the secret, you knew one thing. You couldn't hurt them anymore. 

"Yeah, they told me." You lied with a forced smile. A smile appeared on your fathers face and his body relaxed. Your forced smiled turned into a caring one as you noticed his relaxed personality was back. "Good." He sighed as the pump clicked, signaling that the car was full. Your mother had just gotten back and climbed into the car. Once again you buckled up and placed your phone away back into your purse beside the dogs collar and bow.

It was late by the time you arrived to the funeral. Everybody was taking their seats, and the sounds of crying bounced off the church walls. The family walked up, welcoming everyone and giving words of love to their deceased one. A few minutes later the preacher walked up and spoke from the bible. The only noise was the voice of the holy man and the family crying. You shifted uncomfortably in your seat.

It was your fault. The woman who was so sweet to you was now gone, just because you ran away. By the time the funeral was over everybody was walking up speaking to Mrs. Willsons daughter, grandson, and siblings. It was about ten minutes before your family could actually get to them. "Hi, we're the (l/n)'s. We were your mothers neighbors." Your father greeted and Mrs. Willsons daughters eyes began to water with fresh tears.

"It's nice to meet you." Her aunt held her hand out. Your father and mother kindly shook the older womans hand. "(y/n) has Mrs. Willsons dogs collar and bow. She was wondering if she could place it inside the coffin with her." Your mother gently pushed your foreward. Reaching into your purse you pulled out the two objects to show them.

Mrs. Willsons daughter cried loudly and covered her face at the sight of the tiny things. "Peter, please lead your mother out." Her uncle sighed and walked with the boy to lead the woman away. "I'm sure she'll like that." The woman smiled kindly back at you. You returned the smile and walked back the woman. You stared into the coffin where the old woman peacefully rested. 

Claw marks, and bites marks had been carefully hidden with make-up. Though you could easily tell where they were. You knew all too well about have to cover up bite marks, bruises, and scratches. "(y/n) we're going to go talk to Mrs. Willsons sister outside. Don't be long ok?" Your mother told you.

"She's fine. Take your time sweetie." The woman turned to look at you before leading your parents out of the church. You were alone, all except for Mrs. Willson. Sighing you placed the collar and bow on her chest gently. Turning you went and took a seat on the first pew. Silence was all around you and you welcomed it.

"Hello...Eve." A voice appeared behind you which made you jump. Quickly you turned your head to see a boy with black hair and gray tips. He had a scar across his nose and on the left and right side of his face. Slowly you blinked. "Um. My names not Eve. It's (y/n)." Your eyes shifted to see if there happened to be anyone else in the room he was refering to. 

"You're in....Pain." He spoke softly. "Excuse me?" Was all you could bring yourself to say. You hadn't even heard anybody else come in so you were still trying to process on how this boy got behind you so quietly. Or had he possibly been there the entire time?

"Do you...Like pain...Eve?" He asked curiously. "I'm sorry but I don't." You shifted away a bit. "Liar." He hummed. Once again you were confused. This guy was asking if you liked pain, you give him an answer, and then he calls you a liar for it? What the hell's his problem? "I'm sorry, but I'm not a fan of pain. I actually can't stand it." You grumbled.

The boy simply gave you a lazy smiled as his eyes stared at you tiredly. "Then why do you....Keep letting...Your emotional pain...Fester and grow? You're in pain...Everyday from what those....Terrible brothers did to....You Eve." He pointed out. Your body tensed. Just who the hell was this guy? "I'm sorry, but are you one of Mrs. Willsons grandsons or possibly a relative? If so I think we should go back to the rest of the family." You asked.

Once again the boy remained quiet for a while. "Don't worry Eve...We're going to protect...You now...We hate the Sakamaki...Brothers, just as much...As you do." The boy spoke in his strange pausing way. Fear slowly began to rise. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" You asked with a shaking voice. 

"Simple...We're here to...retrieve our Eve." The boy gave you a smile smile that showed his teeth. That's when you noticed the fangs. "I'm sorry, but you have the wrong person." You quickly stood up and walked towards the door. You expected the boy to follow you, but was more than happy to see that when you turned around he was still sitting on the pew, staring at you.

You cringed at the way he stared at you. Quickly you walked out and looked around. Empty. Though luckily you did hear chatter in one of the other buildings close by. That must be where everybody was meeting to talk and share memories. No doubt about it your parents were there. Quickly you ran over to it, looking back behind you every few seconds to see if you were being followed. 

Happiness fell upon you as you entered the building and spotted your parents talking to a couple adults. Quickly you walked over to them and you took your mothers hand. She seemed a bit surprised by the sudden contact, but smiled at you. You took a few steady breaths and looked at her. She stared at you curiously, before leading you away for a moment into a less crowded area.

"Is everything alright (y/n)? You're burning up. Do you need to go rinse your face?" She asked worriedly. You finally felt the fright officially leave you, though you still didn't feel like talking much. "Will you stand outside the bathroom?" You asked with a small blush. Your mother blinked before giggling. "(y/n) you're not a little girl anymore." She hummed. 

Embarrassment finally kicked in from the request you had just made, and your cheeks burned a light pink. You looked away clearly embarrassed. Your mother sighed. "Fine, but when you go inside I need to go look for your father and we'll leave." She smiled. Relief once again hit you at the idea of leaving this place. "That's ok." You confirmed.

She walked over to someone and asked for directions to the bathroom. She motioned you over, and you followed her deeper into the building where nobody was around. You spotted the bathroom which made you shiver. It was old on the inside and looked like a horror film. "I'm going to go find your father alright?" Your mother kissed your head and squeezed your hand before walking away.

You breathed in deeply before stepping into the bathroom and locking the door behind you. First you tore off a paper towel before reaching forward and twisting the nob for cold water. This must be a part of the building that they don't use anymore. You cupped some water in your hands and splashed the cold liquid on your face. Footsteps came towards the door and stopped outside it. 

You cleaned the water away and stared at the door. "Hello?" You asked seeing that the person hadn't knocked yet, and still hadn't left. "The boys bathroom isn't working." The voice finally spoke. "Oh, well I'll be right out." You finished cleaning your face and opened the door to come face to face with a boy with blond hair, and blue sparkling eyes. He looked familiar. "It's fine." He gave you a sweet smile. 

Your body felt cold as all his other features disappeared, and your eyes remained staring at his teeth. Fangs. Today was not a good day for you. "U-uh, I should go find my parents." You tried getting past him, but your arm was grabbed. "Where are you going M Neko-chan~?" The boy asked curiously. "Um, I gotta go find my parents. We've gotta go." You chuckled awkwardly and tried to break away from his grip.

"Leaving so soon? But aren't you the cause of this womans death?" He asked curiously and pulled you close to his body. He wrapped his arms around you tightly and held your body close to his. "Are you scared M Neko-chan?" He asked curiously. Your body was tense and you really didn't feel like talk with this guy. He truely was making you uncomfortable and cringe. 

He chuckled. "That's understandable. But we're just here to retrieve our Eve M Neko-chan~." The boy hummed. Once again with this Eve business. "(y/n)! Where are you?" You heard your father call out. Foot steps began to approach you and you couldn't be happier when your mother and father came around the corner. You turned to look back at the boy to find him gone.

When did he let you go?

Either way you were more than happy to run towards your parents and hug them tightly. They stumbled a bit and gave each other a worried look. "We should go." Your father spoke and led you and your mother out of the building. The car was already on so when you got in your father drove off. 

Turning back you looked to see if you were being followed by any cars. Luckily there were none. Your mother and father were silent upfront to. "We'll be stopping for dinner soon. Are you hungry?" You dad asked you. "A bit." You replied. Truthfully you were already full on fear. When you entered a small town you looked around at all the tiny old shops. There was one that sold old things like books, and clocks. 

"Hey can you drop me off at that store right there?" You asked all of a sudden. Your parents parked in front of a small diner that was three stores down from the one you pointed to. "But aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten all day." Your mother asked curiously as she turned to look at you. "Not really I actually had a little food in my purse that I brought from home." You lied.

Your mother and father looked at each other for a moment before sighing. "Fine, we'll order something for you. Your mother will call you when the food gets here so don't take too long." Your father explained before turning the car off. You gave a simple nod before crawling out of the car and walking towards the store. 

"She's been acting pretty strange lately." Your mother spoke lowly to your father as she watched you walk away. Your father wrapped a secure arm around your mother and gave a small nod in agreement. "Do you think something happened at the school? It all still seems so strange. It's like she's not telling us everything." Your father asked your mother as he led her inside. 

They took a seat and stared at each other for a moment. "When we get home, we should ask her more about it." Your mother looked at your father curiously. "You're right. I hope she doens't take too long." Worry was clear in your father voice.

You walked into the store and was greeted with the scent of dust and old books. A place like this had to have a book about vampires. Sure there were plenty at the Sakamaki's house, but you know that they never worked. Who knows, usually in a place like this a old wise person would appear before you and explain how you can defeat the vampires and save you and your family. 

Sadly you knew this wasn't a book or movie with a happy ending.

You looked around at all the old books that told stories of the past, or of fallen heros. "May I help you?" A voice came behind the counter. You turned around to see a boy with black hair and white tips. "Oh um, I'm just looking." You shifted where you stood, but the boys eyes continued to stare. The smirk on his face never left as he eyed you. "Truely there must be something you're looking for." He pushed.

Once agian your eyes shifted to the door. Just then your phone started to ring which made you jump. You pulled the device out and gave a sigh of relief to see your fathers name and number on the screen. "I'm sorry, but I must go." You apologized and made your way to the door. As you started to open it it slammed shut in front of you. Looking to the side you noticed a hand keeping the door closed.

"It's not nice to deny someones help Sow." A voice spoke behind you. The fuck did he just call you? "Excuse me?!" You barked and turned around to see male with dark blond hair who was currently towering over you. You remained quiet. "Seems the livestock knows her place." The boy who offered to help you earlier spoke up once more.

A chuckled came from your left and your eyes darted in that direction. "M Neko-chan is so snappy." The blond boy from earlier was currently flipping the open sign to closed and closing the shop windows. This couldn't be good. "Eve was...Rather rude...A punishment maybe?" The boy you had saw at the church was now sitting on the counter in front of the black haired boy.

This couldn't be good. "Listen, I know you must really miss this Eve person, but my name is (y/n) not Eve." You held up your hands in defense. "Shut it Sow." The boy who currently held you in place glared down at you. "Yuma you're scaring M Neko-chan~." The blond boy scolded his brother and pushed him back from you, before once again pulling you into his arms, with your back pressed against his chest..

"Though I do agree with Azusa. A punishment is required for M Neko-chan." The blond boy rested his chin on your shoulder as he stared at his brothers. You could tell that the brothers were all silently agreeing with each other. "Reiji brags too much. I heard about his little experiment on you. I wonder if it's true." The blond hummed a he pulled the shoulder of your dressed down.

Your body tensed in fear as his fangs grazed the skin of your shoulders. You tried pulling away but soon felt someone grabs your wrist. Looking over you felt Azusa teeth against a vein. You screamed when you felt the two sink their teeth into you at the same time. You felt the other side of your dress get pulled down and another set of fangs make home in your skin.

Yuma hungrily drank as his eyes darted over to Ruki who had brought your wrist to his mouth and burried his fangs into your skin. You screamed and soon felt a hand cover your mouth. Kou hummed as he continued to let the red liquid fill his mouth. The brother hungrily drank and soon you felt your body start to weaken. 

The boys held you up, and soon released you. You crashed onto the floor and watched as your vision got blurry. All you could hear was a small fight on who was to carry you to the car before you officially fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hehehe I never said that this was going to be a Sakamaki brothers X reader fanfic did I? Once again I'm sorry for making yall wait so long! I finally felt motivated to update ^~^ also I have some important news! I'm offically starting my first ever comic on tumblr! Feel free to follow the comics page on tumblr @TaliaandBoo or you could just follow my regular account @Pandypanpan ! X3 I would like to thank you for supporting me through this story and I'm happy that you're all liking it ^~^ 

If you have any suggestions feel free to share them with me! ^~^


	7. Say No To This

You groaned lowly, and shifted in the bed where you were resting. Though as you turned a small jingle reached your ears. Groaning lowly, you shifted to turn to your other side, but once again the jingle was heard. Finally, your eyes began to open. Your tired body sat up, and your tired eyes looked around the room. This wasn’t your room. It was a lot bigger. “Did we get a hotel?” You grumbled and rubbed your eyes. You flinched as you felt a small pain coming from your wrist.

Pulling it away you looked down and noticed the vampire bites that were nearly done healing. You then felt your neck and flinched. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” You groaned and fell back. You seriously wanted to cry. As your head hit the pillow another jingle echoed in your ear. Your eye twitched. “What the hell is that?” You growled as you quickly shot back up. You felt a bit dizzy and quickly planted your hands on the bed to try and keep you steady.

Taking a deep breath your eyes started to dart around the room, and every time you shifted the small jingle appeared. Then it hit you. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” You brought your hands up to your neck where you felt a collar and a small bell. “Oh, this doesn’t seem good.” You grumbled. Quickly you reached around and unhooked the collar. You glared at it in disgust before throwing it to the side. You shifted around on the bed, and reached over into the drawer to check for your phone.

“How exciting my M Neko-chan is awake.” A voice came behind you. You squeaked in fear and fell off the bed with a thud. Groaning you blinked and rubbed your now bruising arm. You blinked twice before turning and peeking over onto the bed. “Sleep well my M Neko-chan?” Kou asked with a small smile. “Uh, sure, yeah, definitely.” You gave an awkward laugh. Kou hummed lowly with amusement as he stared at you.

He gently patted the spot beside him. “Climb back up here, I want bite you, unless you want me to.” He suggested as his tongue ran across his fangs. You shuddered. “Nah, that’s ok. I’m comfy here on the ground.” You hummed and coward a bit. Who the hell were these guys? “I don’t remember asking what you wanted.” His eyes flashed dangerously. You’ve dealt with this before with the Sakamaki brothers. Best to do as they say before getting on their bad side.

Slowly and worrisomely you climbed onto the bed. Kou hummed in amusement and watched. As soon as you lied down he pulled you close with his hands landing on your behind. You blinked and your eye twitched “Huh, uh, your hands are a bit low there.” You shifted uncomfortably. Kou chuckled, “They’re fine where they are. Besides I’m sure Laito has does this many times, yet I can’t?” His eyes flashed dangerously as his smirk became a frown. Last time you checked, whenever Laito came even an inch close to your butt you usually smacked him or took off. 

“Uh, yeah usually when he’d go for my butt he’d usually end up with a red cheek.” You snickered. Kou hummed as he moved his hands up to your hips and roughly squeezed. You really wanted to scream out in pain, but bit your lip. “You wouldn’t think about hitting me, now would you?” He asked innocently as his small smile reappeared from the depths of hell. 

You gulped “N-no.” You whimpered. You watched as his right eyes turned red, and a shiver ran up your spine. He hummed before loosening his grip, but his hands remained on your hips. His red eye returned blue once again after a few seconds. “That’s a good M Neko-chan.” He purred and used one of his hands to rub the top of your hair. His hand found its way through your strands and gripped it before forcing your head back.

With eye’s wide you yelped in pain “Such a good M Neko-chan.” He cooed and you felt his teeth brush against your neck. “You tasted so good earlier. For once that dumbass Sakamaki was able to do something right.” He chuckled. You started to tremble as his fangs stopped over a vein. Kou shifted and forced you on your back, his hand had left your hair and was currently pinning your arms to your sides. “How wonderful, the bite marks are already healing. That means my brothers and I can leave as many as we want.” He spoke excitedly.

His teeth pressed against your flesh, almost breaking the skin until someone knocked at the door. “Kou, are you and the Sow in there?!” Yuma’s voice boomed. You blinked. What did he just call you? Kou got off you, and watched as you quickly sat up. “We’re in here Yuma.” Kou called back with a smirk. “Well tell the Sow to hurry up and get down here. Dinner is ready.” Yuma commanded. Oh, like hell you would be talked about that way. 

Kou hummed “Yuma said that-” Kou began repeating his brother’s words with amusement before you quickly stood up and marched over to the door. “Who do you think you’re talking about?!” You growled as you swung the door open and came face to chest of the man who spoke. You blinked and looked up. Yuma’s brown eyes bore into you (e/c) ones. “Is there a fucking problem Sow?” He growled.

“…I said we’d be down in a moment.” You quickly closed the door. You turned around to see that Kou had disappeared from your room and gave a small sigh of relief. Looking down, you realized your clothing had been changed to what looked like your pajamas. Had these guys broken into your apartment?! Taking a deep breath, you decided to look through the drawers. You found t-shirts and pants. You then walked over to the closet where your dresses and other clothing was hung.   
“Don’t tell me.” You groaned and felt like crying. Why were these vampires always after you?! Sighing and hearing your stomach growl, you decided on a pair of pants and a long-sleeved shirt. Taking a deep breath, you walked to the door and opened it. Silently, you stuck your head out and looked left and right down the hall. The house seemed different from the Sakamaki’s. It seemed to be a little bit more taken care of. 

Not knowing which way to go you decided to head in the direction where the voices were coming from. Following them led you to a large set of stairs, just like the one at the Sakamaki residence. You shuddered as you placed your hand on the railing. Ever since you were pushed by Kanato, you never could look at stairs the same way. You’d even look behind you to make sure nobody was there before descending. 

Taking a deep breath, you took one step at a time and slowly walked down. By the time, you reached the last step you released your breath, that you didn’t even realize you were holding in. The voices became louder on your left, so that’s the way you went. You stopped at the door and stared curiously at the brothers. Azusa was gently poking at his food, meanwhile eyeing the knife to his left longingly. Yuma was munching on sugar cubes, meanwhile Kou happily ate his food along with Ruki.

“You know it’s rude to stare at people.” Ruki’s voice made you jump. The brother’s heads turned to you and Kou smiled. “There’s a place beside me kitten.” Kou hummed. Awkwardly you walked over to the seat, and cringed at the feeling of the boys staring at you. You took a seat beside Kou, and stared at the food in front of you. It truly looked delicious, but you were still worried about tasting it. What if they poisoned it or something? They already abducted you.

“You should eat, you’re looking pale live stock. Besides it’s rude not to eat when someone spent so much time preparing.” Ruki’s eyes darted over to Yuma who continued to munch on sugar cubes. You gave a quick nod before picking up your fork and taking a bite. It was great. You’d go as far as to say it was better than your mothers. “This is great.” You mumbled, meanwhile Ruki smirked knowing about his greatness in the kitchen already from his brothers.

Silently you took a few more bites, hopefully to appease them. “So, I have a few questions.” You wiped your mouth with a napkin. “The Sow is already going to be annoying.” Yuma grumbled, and you tried not to glare. Kou chuckled at this, meanwhile Ruki gave a low hum and Azusa stared curiously. “I wanted to ask how long I’ll be staying here.” You questioned.

The entire room was silent. “Forever…Eve.” Azusa gave a small smirk and propped his chin up on his hand. “W-well, you see. I can’t stay here forever, I have to get back to my parents, I’m sure they must be worried.” You gave an awkward small laugh. Ruki smirked “Already taken care of. A note was left inside your parent’s car telling them that you went back to the school. You didn’t won’t to hurt them or have them ask any questions so you had someone from the school pick you up.” Ruki explained proudly as he took another bite of his food. What the hell was with vampires and leaving anonymous letters?! “B-but my clothing, and stuff I’d certainly have to return for them.” You tried reasoning, but this time it was Kou who spoke up “Silly M Neko-chan, you already know that your clothing is hung up.” 

Your eye twitched. “Well I should probably go get a bath so may I be excused?” You tried again. “No need, while you were out Yuma bathed you.” Azusa hummed. “Well, all of you seem to just have the answers to everything don’t ya.” You grumbled, before blinking. “Wait, Yuma did what?” You looked over at the tall brunette with a red face. “Oh, kitten there is no escaping us. You’re our Eve who is destined to find her Adam.” Kou smiled deviously at you. 

“Ok pausing that, I still want to know why he bathed me.” You pointed at the boy who groaned in annoyance. “You’re about as annoying as that damn dog, and the old woman before we got finished with them.” Yuma growled. Your eyes widened. “What did you just say?” You asked horrified. “I said your just about as annoying as that stupid yorkie and old woman in your apartment!” He growled clearly more annoyed than before.

You felt tears prickle in the corner of your eyes. “You don’t know when to keep your mouth shut do you?” Ruki sighed and shot a glare towards Yuma who simply growled back. “Please don’t…Fight. Eve-chan is…Already upset.” Azusa requested in a slow way. You were too busy trying to process the words and what was going on around you to notice the amused look on Kou’s face. You could have sworn they were killed by the Sakamaki’s. 

“Why?” The boys stopped bickering and turned to look at you. You then slammed your hands on the table as you stood up. “Why would you kill such an innocent woman?!” You growled in anger. “She saw us…Hanging around the building...At night and…Threatened to call the…Police. We couldn’t let…That happen.” Azusa explained. They had been planning this. 

You stared at the brothers in horror. “Oh Azusa~ You’ve upset the little masochist kitten even more~.” Kou hummed in amusement. Ruki also had a small smirk on his face as he watched you break a little bit inside, meanwhile Yuma went back to eating sugar cubes. “You asked, thus we gave you an answer. It’s not our faults. We were going to save you the pain and not even bring it up. How pathetic of you live stock. Trying to make us the villains when all we did was give you an answer.” Ruki’s smirk seemed to grow a bit. 

Instead of replying, you turned on your heels and quickly ran out of the room. Both Kou and Yuma quickly got up, getting ready to chase after you and force you back but Ruki spoke up “Leave her, the live-stock needs time to cry and have her little hissy fit. How troublesome.” 

You slammed the door to your new room, and locked it. Sure, you could crawl into your bed and cry, but you weren’t. You refused to give them the satisfaction of knowing how deeply they had hurt you. Sure, they most likely already knew, but you still refused to even let them hear you cry. Instead you just bit your lip and chocked the sobs down. You even grabbed a pillow and held it close to let the tears fall.

After a few minutes your tears had stopped, and you listened to the house. Silence. Though, you knew better. Just because it was quiet didn’t mean it was safe. Living with the Sakamaki’s had taught you a good bit. While waiting, you thought it would be best to check the room out at least. It was different from the room you had at the Sakamaki residence. It looked a bit more prepared. 

Looking around you found one door that led to the bathroom. Even your bathing and feminine products were here. Sighing you looked around for a suitcase to path your things, but found none. No surprise there. That’s when you decided that once you escaped you’d just have to buy new ones, or maybe have someone come retrieve them. Taking a deep breath, you walked over to the door and placed your hand on the nod. They should have a car, because you doubted they walked everywhere. Maybe if you found the keys you could go.

Finally, you opened the door and peered out. Nothing. You remained quiet and still, trying to listen for any voices or movement. Silence. As quietly as you could you closed the door behind you. “The keys must be in either the car if they have one, or in the garage. And if I’m caught I can just say I was looking around.” You thought to yourself with pride. 

Once you reached the stairs your body froze. Taking a deep breath, you placed your hand on the railing, and your foot on the first step. Though, before you knew it a pair of arms wrapped around your waist. “Where are you…Going Eve-chan?” Azusa asked. Quickly you turned around to look at him, and pulled away, but instead you lost your footing which sent both of you tumbling down the stairs. Azusa had his arms tightly wrapped around you with your body pressed against him. You’d say that he was even taking the most damage of the fall.

You’d hit your head several times and bit your tongue and lip by accident. Once you both reached the bottom, Azusa had rolled off you and slid a little bit. Your vision was a bit blurry, and you felt like the room was moving. After a few seconds, you blinked as your mind began to return to normal, and a headache began to rise. Groaning you shifted up and looked at yourself. Blood was dripping on your shirt from your bleeding mouth, several scratches and bruises were appearing. Though, as you turned to look at Azusa you noticed a small puddle of blood.

“Azusa!” You quickly crawled over, and flipped the boy so that he was laying on his back. A small gash was on his head, but it was quickly healing. “Azusa, are you going to be alright? Do I need to grab you anything?” You began to panic. “Eve-chan.” He whispered lowly before opening his eyes. A sigh of relief escaped you. He reached up, and ran his fingers lazily through your messed-up hair. You blinked. “That was…Amazing Eve-chan. It felt wonderful…To indulge in such…Pain with you.” He spoke dreamingly. You blinked once more. “Huh?” Was all you could say. “Come here.” He pulled you closer. He stuck his tongue out and licked at your bottom lip.

You shuddered and quickly tried to pull back, but his grip was too strong. Your body froze as you felt him press his lips against yours. His tongue slipped into your mouth and licked at the blood. You quickly placed your hands on his chest to try and push him away, but once again you had no effect on him. After a few minutes, he pulled his tongue out and pulled away. “You’re such a…Naughty Eve...Always tempting…My brothers and I…With your blood.” Azusa smile seemed to grow a bit. 

A shudder ran down your spine as you listened to him. “Though this was…A delightful experience with you…You got the floor…Dirty, and plus you…Were trying to escape.” He hummed. “N-no! I was just looking around!” You quickly held your hands up in defense. Azusa just continued to smile. “It’s not good to lie Eve-chan…Ruki thought you would…Try this so he…Ask me to go…Check on you. You weren’t in…Your room and I…Noticed you made quite…A mess looking for…Something to carry your…Clothing in.” Azusa explained.

You felt tears begin to return to your eyes. No way. How could they have known everything you were planning. The tears started to fall, meanwhile Azusa leaned in and kissed away one of the salty droplets. “Don’t worry Eve-chan…You’re safer here than…With those horrid Sakamaki’s.” Azusa cupped your face and wiped the rest of the tears away. 

“Though I must…Say. You’re quite the…Trouble maker. First escaping the…Sakamaki’s, now trying…To escape here. I think Eve-chan…Needs a little punishment…So she can know…Her place.” Azusas words made you cringe. You shuddered as once again his lips pressed against yours to taste more of the blood that had started to flow from the small gash in your lip. 

“What did I do to deserve this?” Was your last thought before you heard footsteps coming your way…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Whoop whoop! The story finally got updated! Feel free to leave comments, and opinions! I really love hearing from y’all!


	8. Flesh

CAUTION! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LIME WITH MULTIPLE CHARACTERS! THIS MEANS SEXUAL CONTENTS. IT ALSO CONTAINS SLIGHT GORE, ABUSE, AND SOME SITUATIONS THAT MAY BE UNCOMFORTABLE TO OTHER READERS! PLEASE READ AT YOUR ON RISK! THERE IS A LIST IN ORDER OF THE LIMES INCASE YOU’D LIKE TO SKIP A CERTAIN CHARACTER!  
-Kou  
-Yuma  
-Ruki and Azusa [There lime takes place at the same time]

(Yeah that’s right, I said abuse and gore. Let’s not make these guys too innocent people, we know who they truly are fams >->…And please read the end note for an important author note!)  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first face to appear was Kou. He had his usual smile on his face as he stared at you and his brother. “Ah, M Neko-chan and Azusa had quite a fall. Though I’m sure M Neko-chan got beaten up quite a bit.” He chucked to himself in amusement at the pain you must’ve went through. “What’s going on here?” Ruki asked as he approached the scene. “Our little Neko took a tumble down the stairs with Azusa. She seems a bit banged up though.” Kou had gotten on the floor beside you, and scanned you up and down with his eyes. 

His gaze made you shudder, and look towards the ground. “Azusa.” The eldest spoke, and looked down at the youngest Mukami. Azusa quickly released you from his grasp, and instead Kou had taken his chance to wrap his arms around you, and smell a small cut on your shoulder. Ruki watched, clearly unamused at Kou’s action, and once again looked over at Azusa who seemed uncomfortable with his other brother holding onto you. “Azusa. I would like a word.” Ruki spoke up after a few seconds of silence. Azusa gave a small nod of understanding before standing up. “While you two chat I’m going to go clean up M Neko-chan!” Kou announced as he picked you up, and held you tightly in his arms.

Ruki had started to walk away, with Azusa right behind him, meanwhile Kou turned the opposite direction, and started back up the stairs. Luckily you could see past his shoulder just a bit. Ruki and Azusa were walking into a separate room, and the young boy had turned and made eye contact with you. Deep down you hoped he could see the pleading silence in your eyes. He simply smiled before walking into the room and closing the door behind him. That was a good sign, right?

Before you knew it, Kou had opened another door and walked inside. Looking around you noticed it was a bathroom. He walked over to a counter and sat you down, before walking to a closet to grab a first aid kit. Once he came back he got on his knees in front of you, took off your shoes to check for a swollen ankle, and opened the kit. He pulled out band aids and bandages, but kept the alcohol swabs inside. You stared at bit confused, but it clicked in your mind as Kou lifted your leg slightly and licked a scratch you had received. You squeaked, and by reflex, tried to smack him, but the young vampire quickly caught your wrist and smiled up at you. “Now now M Neko-chan. Be good and cooperate.” He requested.

Biting your bottom lip, you looked away as he continued to lick at the dried blood on your scratches. “This is unsanitary.” You whispered to yourself. Kou stopped what he was doing, and looked up at you. Humming to himself he stood up. “I see. So, you have a problem with me cleaning your wounds. Fine, we can try something different.” He spoke a bit too sweetly for your taste. You gripped the edge of the counter as he gave you a gaze that gave you goose bumps. “I-it’s alright. I can clean them up myself and I’ll go straight to my room.” You insisted with a small smile.

“No, no it’s best if you have someone to double check. We can’t risk you getting an infection.” He chuckled lowly as he eyed your scratched-up knees. “I think I’ll be ok. I’ll just go back, take a bath and then you can check on my scratches” You once again pushed. Though, as you spoke he looked up at you. “M Neko-chan, I see nothing wrong with the bathroom we’re currently in.” Kou’s eyes darted around teasingly as if looking for any flaw in the perfect bathroom. “True. Though my clothes are in my own room.” You began to play with the ends of your shirt uncomfortably. 

Kou hummed lowly as he walked over to the tub and turned the faucets. It seems there was no way out of this. “Correct you are. Don’t worry I’ll go get you some fresh ones once you take your current ones off.” He gave a small laugh as he placed his hand under the water to check the temperature. “E-excuse me?” You looked up at him a bit surprised. Kou looked behind his shoulder, and took his hand out from under the water. “Don’t play dumb M Neko-chan.” Kou walked over and placed his hands on the counter, caging you in. You had scooted back and brought your legs up onto the surface, and held them to your chest. 

Seeing you uncomfortable made Kou feel thrilled. Almost like an animal caging in on its prey. “You heard me M Neko-chan. You’re going to take your clothes off for me. It’ll be a lot simpler for me to check your body for anymore wounds.” He tried to persuade. “Kou, I’m fine. I’ll hand you my clothes when you leave.” Your eyes had narrowed. He gripped the counter in irritation, and you could tell he was getting frustrated. “Come on. You don’t want me to rip those clothes from you. Don’t make me out to be the bad guy (y/n).” Kou growled lowly. A small cracking sound caught your ears, and it only took a few seconds to realize that the marble counter top was starting to crack under his hands.   
You closed your eyes, and took a deep breath. “J-just turn around.” You requested. Kou’s eyes seemed to light up, and he stepped away. Your eyes darted to the counter that had several large cracks in it. Kou turned around, and your eyes quickly darted to the door. “You can place the clothing in my hands M Neko-chan.” His voice had reverted to its playful tone. Slowly you slid off the counter, and with shaky hands reached for the ends of the shirt. “How long does it take for you to take your clothes off?” Kou asked with a bored and slightly irritated tone. “D-don’t rush me.” You stuttered and slowly tried to make your way to the door. 

“Ah, is it your first time undressing with a guy in the room?” He asked with pure amusement. You tsked in disgust. Quickly you turned and reached for the door knob, but as soon as you were able to turn it, and open the door slightly, it slammed back into place. Your eyes looked up at the hand beside your face, and your body tensed as an arm wrapped around your waist. “Who am I kidding? Obviously, it’s the little virgins first time.” He chuckled. The next thing you knew you were lifted off your feet, and were dropped into the hot water. You yelped, but a hand quickly covered your mouth, and his other hand found its way into your hair. “How annoying. You’re trying to escape again.” Kou spoke with pure boredom. Quickly you shook your head in defiance, but this seemed to irritate him even more as his grip on your hair tightened. 

“Don’t even think about lying my little neko.” His right eye flashed red. Your body tensed at the sudden change, and you bit your bottom lip. Kou took his hand away, and looked down at you. “Look at you. Your clothes are soaked. Now you’re nothing more than a wet cat.” He giggled. Reaching towards you, and gently tugged at your shirts collar. “That just won’t do.” He narrowed his eyes, and the next thing you heard was a loud ripping sound. You felt as Kou tore off the rest of your shirt, leaving you only in your bra which you quickly covered with your arms. “Now, now. You’re making this more difficult than this has to be.” Kou growled lowly. 

It was becoming clear that if Kou was trying to play mister nice guy, he was quickly losing his façade. Taking a deep breath, you shifted your hands behind your back, though you kept your knees to your chest. With shaky hands, you unclasped the fabric that helped hold your chest up, and felt tears prickling at the corner of your eyes. “That’s a good girl.” Kou slid his hand down from your hair to slip one of the straps off your shoulder.

You shuddered as his fingers brushed against your slightly red skin, due to the steam of the water. “Come on, it’s almost off.” He tugged the bra off you, and dropped it on the floor beside your destroyed shirt. “Now off with the pants.” Kou glanced into the water at your soaked shorts. “I really feel like I can take my pants off myself.” You trembled and dug your nails into your legs as you gripped them tighter. “Don’t do that M Neko-chan, you’re going to make yourself bleed if you continue to claw at yourself. Or is that what you want? For me to lick the blood from the wounds you inflict upon yourself? No wonder Azusa enjoys you so much. You two have a lot in common.” Kou reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from your face. Though before you could push it away, he had his hand on the back of your neck, and quickly pulled you towards him. You yelped at the sudden force, and gripped his shirt. 

Within seconds you felt a pair of fangs pierce your neck. Your grip tightened, and you tried your best to push him away, but it was hard to do when your blood was being sucked out of you. After what seemed like forever, Kou released your neck, and you fell back against the tub, limp. “Much better. Now M Neko-chan will be more cooperative.” Kou chuckled as he reached once again to grab you. He wrapped his arms around you, and lifted you slightly, before his hand found its way to the front of your shorts. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down along with your panties. Kou easily slipped them off you. Far too easily. 

He dropped the rest of your clothing, and leaned you back once more. Slowly the blood was starting to return, and your wound started to heal. “Now, let’s check you.” He sighed in triumph. His eyes darted to your expose breast, and weakly you tried to cover them. Sadly, Kou wasn’t very fond of the idea of you hiding again, thus he grabbed your wrists and pulled them away. “Now, now. Behave.” He scolded you as if scolding an animal. Pulling you back he placed one of his hands on your breast, and the other on your lower back. “You’re doing so well now M Neko-chan. I like when you’re obedient.” Kou purred. 

He stuck his tongue out and licked at the healing wound on your neck, and groped your breast roughly. You bit your bottom lip, and tried to scoot away, but had no luck once again. You were still weak from the blood lose and Kou seemed to be taking advantage of that. He pulled back slightly to check on your healing scratches and bruises. “That stupid Sakami really outdid himself with you. You truly are a rare little blood bank.” Kou smiled. His other hand shifted to your other breast, and he gave them a slightly rough squeeze which made you cringe. “So obedient. I wish you were always like this.” Kou shifted one of his hands down across your legs to feel the scratches. 

With some strength, you managed to get a good handful of water and splash his face, drenching both him and his clothes. He stared a bit shocked, then narrowed his eyes for a moment, before something clicked in his mind. “If you thought the bath was lonely you could have just told me to get in with you.” Kou stood up and started to slide his shirt off, along with his other clothing. Quickly you covered your eyes, and your cheeks began to burn red as you listened to him unfasten his belt, and his zipper being pulled down. A few seconds later the water shifted as he climbed in with you. 

A pair of arms wrapped around you, and your back was pressed against Kou’s chest. “See isn’t this nice?” He chuckled and placed a few kissed along your neck. His hands were once again placed on your breast, and you grabbed his wrists to try and pry them off. Sadly, your strength hadn’t fully returned, so you didn’t even make him budge. “Your breast feels so nice.” He purred and licked the back of your neck. Reaching behind yourself you tried to push his face away, but once again he grabbed your wrist, and kissed the center of your palm. 

A second later you felt something poking your back. Nope, you needed to get out. “I-I’m clean now.” You whispered and tried to shift out of his grip. “What’s the matter? You must be tense from that fall.” Kou slid his other hand down and across your stomach. His hand stopped a little under your belly button, and your eyes widened. “Ah, are you scared I’m going to do something inappropriate?” He asked amused. Kou looked a bit over your shoulder at his hand, and smirked. “P-please stop.” Tears had started to stream down your face, but you cringed when you felt Kou’s tongue press against your face and lick upwards.

“Don’t cry my little M Neko-chan. It’s not like I’ve done anything to hurt you.” He chuckled, and looked over at your wrist that he still had in his grip. You gave a small scream as you felt him sink his fangs into your wrist, under where his hand was. His hand slid down and roughly pressed against your clit, which made you close your legs. “S-stop!” You cried out weakly. Kou smiled deviously against your wrist as he started to rub his fingers in a circle against you. You squirmed and kicked, but slowly felt yourself becoming weaker once again. Kou pulled away, and licked at the blood that rolled down your arm. “Much better. Can’t have you squirming, and getting water everywhere. Ruki and Yuma wouldn’t like that very much.” Kou laughed lowly as he placed your slightly bleeding wrist into the water.

You bit your bottom lip roughly as she felt him slip one of his fingers inside you. You closed your eyes tightly, and felt more tears roll down your cheeks as he had his way. “So obedient now. I love this side of you M Neko-chan.” Kou chuckled in your ear. “You’re so warm inside to. Little virgins are always the best.” He gave a small laugh as he thrusted his finger. After a few seconds, you could taste tiny amounts of blood on your tongue from biting your lip so hard. Kou hummed lowly and turned your head towards him. You felt his lips press roughly against yours, and with one hand reached up to grab his hair. 

You felt him slip another finger inside you, and nearly screamed as he rubbed your clit with her thumb. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, and lick up the blood. You could feel his current erection pocking at your back, and tugged at his hair roughly to try and pull him away. Kou pulled away due to the rough treatment, and glared. “M Neko-chan isn’t behaving properly.” He growled lowly as he started to thrust his fingers faster, and pressed against your clit roughly. “P-please, stop!” You cried as your fingers released his hair, and reached down to grab his wrist. “You’re getting so tight M Neko-chan. I think you’re close to coming.” He whispered lowly. He wasn’t lying though. Your breathing started to quicken as you felt yourself tightening around his fingers. There was a growing ache in your abdomen, and after a few more thrusts you bit back your moan, as you reached your release. “Ah, M Neko-chan, your cum is warm.” Kou whispered as he stared past your shoulder to get a good look at your face. He slipped his fingers out, and stared at them in amusement. 

You could still feel his erection poking your back, and whimpered when he had pulled out. “I still need taking care of you know. But the water has gotten too cold my little kitten.” Kou sighed as he felt the temperature of the water lowering by the second. “I’ll go get some clothes then come back for you. Then we’ll continue where we left off.” He chuckled and gave your neck a small kiss over the spot he had once bitten you.

Kou stood up which sent you falling back against the tub. Once he stepped out and grabbed a towel, he wrapped it around his waist. “I’ll be back with you some fresh clothes. Try not to die from blood lose. And be sure to stay awake, remember I’m not done with you yet.” He joked half way through, and walked out of the bathroom. You felt like you were freezing, and slowly wrapped your arms around yourself. After about two minutes, the door opened once again, though you were sure it was going to be Kou again, a different voice spoke up. “What the hell are you doing sow?” It was Yuma.

Your eyes slowly looked over towards him standing at the door, clearly unamused by the sight in front of him. “Bathing.” Was all you said before once again closing your eyes. Yuma sighed and walked over to you. He placed his hand in the tub water before quickly withdrawing. “Are you bathing or trying to commit suicide?! This water is as cold as ice!” Yuma growled as he glared up at you. “Possibly both.” You mumbled. Yuma rolled his eyes before grabbing a towel that had been put off to the side. He walked back over, and looked down at you. “Take this and wrap up.” He turned his head away and held the towel out towards you. 

You simply blinked at it. “Are you going to take the damn towel or not?!” He growled and clenched his teeth. “I’m too tired.” You whispered as you stared up at the towel longingly. Yuma huffed, before turning back around. He reached down, and lazily pulled you out. He walked over to the counter and sat you down, before wrapping the towel around you. “Damn you’re such a troublesome sow.” Yuma grumbled before picking you back up in his arms. “Where the hell is your room?” He asked as he stepped out of the bathroom and looked down the hall. “I don’t know.” You mumbled in return.  
“You’re giving me a headache.” He grumbled and started towards his own room. You gripped his shirt as tightly as you could, and leaned your head tiredly against his shoulder. After a about two minutes, he finally stopped in front of a large door. He pushed it open, walked over to his bed, and dropped you onto the soft mattress. Your hands went to the top of the towel, and gripped it securely. Yuma walked over to his closet, and slipped his now wet shirt off. He dug around till he found a fresh one, and slipped it on. He looked around a few more seconds before pulling out a button up shirt. 

Tiredly you sat up, and looked over at him. He tossed you the large shirt, and watched as you barely caught it. “Put that on.” He instructed. Though your blood was still returning, some made its way to your cheeks. “T-turn around.” You asked as you stared at the cotton fabric in your hands. “This is my room, I don’t do what you say sow.” Yuma tsked and crossed his arms. A small pout formed on your lips, and slowly you turned away, so you weren’t facing him. You allowed the towel to slip off your body, though it stopped at the bottom of your back. As quickly at you could you slipped the shirt on, and began to quickly fasten the buttons. 

It wasn’t till you felt the bed sink a bit behind you, and a pair of arms wrap around you, that you snapped out of buttoning the shirt. “If you button it up too high you’ll choke yourself sow.” Yuma grumbled as he pushed your hands away to unbutton a few. He had only unbuttoned two, but quickly you grabbed his wrists. “N-no, it’s fine!” You protested. Yuma blinked in a bit of surprise. “Are you a damn idiot? The shirt will be too tight if you keep it buttoned up so high!” He started to raise his voice. “It’s big enough so it won’t choke me dummy!” You growled, though you quickly shut your mouth when you felt your face being pressed into the sheets, and a large hand at the back of your neck keeping you down.

“What did you just say sow?!” Yuma narrowed his eyes as he glared down at the back of your head. “I-I said the shirts already so big, so it shouldn’t really choke me.” You whimpered. “I must be going deaf, because I didn’t hear an apology.” He gripped the back of your neck tighter. There was no doubt about it that at any moment he could snap your neck if he wished. And to be honest you believed it was something he was easily debating. “I-I’m sorry Yuma.” You whispered. “Louder, I don’t think I heard you.” He spoke with a hint of satisfaction. You knew he heard you, but decided to give into his demands, since you really had no room to complain. “I’m sorry Yuma!” You nearly yelled back.

The large vampire tsked before releasing you from his grip. He leaned back onto his hands, and watched as you sat up. One of your hands went to the back of your neck, and gently rubbed at the newly forming bruise. “Thank you for the shirt.” You spoke lowly as you stared at the sheets in front of you. “Whatever, just get out of here already you damn sow.” He grumbled and leaned back onto the bed. “Can I stay in here a little while longer? Just till Kou gives up looking for me?” You asked looking over your shoulder at the laid-back vampire. Yuma’s body seemed to tense, though it quickly relaxed again. He chuckled lowly, and sat back up. He propped himself up on his elbows, and stared at you with a hungry smile. “So that damn idols looking for you huh sow? Well then I can’t just let you stay in here for free you know?” Yuma’s fangs seemed to glint under the rooms light. “Then again, I think I should go see how Azusa, and Ruki’s conversation went.” You tried to stand up, but was quickly pulled back down. 

Yuma had one arm wrapped around you, and continued to lean back on his free one. “I have gained quite an appetite after having to carry you so far from the bathroom, then having to struggle you into that shirt.” Yuma smirked. You blinked clearly unamused. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I struggled into this shirt at all. Rather struggled to keep in it, thank you very much.” You spoke with a matter of fact tone. “Getting sassy again huh sow?” Yuma’s arm seemed to tighten around your waist. You bit your tongue to keep from shooting off an insult, and looked away. “What’s wrong? Don’t got anything else to bitch about?” He chuckled. Your eye twitched, and slowly you shook your head. 

“You’re always better quiet.” Yuma hummed before leaning down, and quickly sinking his fangs through the fabric of his shirt, and into your neck. A small yelp left your lips. He sat up fully, and placed his hand over your mouth to keep you quiet. You felt the blood draining from your body once again, and shuddered at the chilling feeling coming across your body. Yuma retracted from your body, and stared at your pale state. “Much better. Don’t won’t to make too much noise, or Kou might find you.” He stated. His eyes shifted to the blood stain on the collar of the shirt. “Look at what you’ve done sow. Gotten the collar filthy. You know this was a shirt I actually liked quite a bit.” Yuma sighed. 

“Seems like you need some punishment for ruining other’s things.” He chuckled. You tiredly narrowed your eyes, and gave a weak glare. He released you from his arms, and pushed you onto your back. Weakly you stared up at the ceiling, and on instinct closed your legs as tightly as you could. Yuma crawled up your body, and placed his hands on your knees. With little force, he was able to pry them apart, and shift in between them. “What’s wrong sow? Never been in this position before sow?” He asked clearly amused. You bit back your word, and instead tried to pull you knees close. You hoped to have been able to get a foot close to his side or chest to at least kick him away, but your slow actions were easy to catch onto. 

He gripped your legs tightly, and you already knew they would have bruises on them. “What? Is your mind truly that filthy?” Yuma chuckled as he stared down at your helpless form. He used one of his hands, and slowly moved it up. He placed it over your breast, and gave it a rough squeeze. Your body tensed from the roughly assault, but your eyes never softened. “Come on, don’t give me that look. I can tell Kou’s already played with you, so what makes me so different?” He questioned. You whimpered lowly as you felt something press against your lower region, and Yuma’s smirk seemed to widen at your reaction. “What, never had something so big inside you?” He growled a bit playfully. Your eyes widened, and quickly you shook your head. You tried turning your body a bit to get away, or at least put some distance between you. Yuma chuckled at your antics, and dropped your knees. He placed his hands roughly on your shoulders, and kept you pinned down. “And where do you think you’re going sow?” He asked.

You remained quiet as you stared up at him in fear. “Now that’s a sight I enjoy seeing. The helpless look in my prey’s eyes.” He snickered in pure amusement. His right hand slowly went down your left arm, until it reached your hand. He took your smaller hand into his large one, and led it to the front of his pants. He pressed your fingers against his zipper, and slowly led your hand to pull it down. Your blood was slowly returning, and your cheeks started to heat up. Once his zipper was pulled down, he slipped your hand into his pants, and past his boxers. A smirk played on his face, as he gently pushed your hand against his growing erection. 

You tried to pull your hand away in slight surprise, but he kept it where it was. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t bite.” He hummed lowly, and ground his hips against your hand. A low groaned escaped him, and you tried to close your eyes in embarrassment. “Come on sow don’t be like that.” Yuma grumbled as he forced your hand to wrap around his large length. “Just slowly move your hand.” He instructed, and leaned down. He started to nip at your neck with his fangs, and even left a few small puncture marks that he did nothing with. He kissed at the small blood droplets before leaning up and pressing his lips roughly against yours so you could taste the metallic liquid. 

Slowly you tried to relax yourself, as his hand led yours up, and down his erection. A few seconds later, he pulled his hand away, and left yours to continue the job. “Just like that.” He whispered against your lips. Meanwhile his hand slipped down in between you, and slipped two fingers inside your tight cunt. You nearly screamed at the feeling, and your body tensed. He was certainly bigger than Kou. “Y-yuma, that hurts!” You groaned against his lips. “Stop your squealing sow.” He grumbled before biting your tongue. 

Your legs trembled slightly once he added a third finger, and your toes began to curl. Yuma shifted slightly so your hand rubbed close to the tip of his cock, and slowly thrusted his hips. You bit back a moan as his thumb pressed against your clit, and slowly rubbed. His pace soon began to quicken, as he stared down at you with half lidded eyes. Your eyes were closed tight as the feeling in your abdomen began to return. Tears began to appear at the corner of your eyes as you came closer and closer to your climax. Yuma’s breathing began to quicken, and you felt his cock throbbing in your hand. After a few more thrust you felt the knot in your abdomen uncoil as you came against his fingers.  
After a few more thrusts of your hand, you felt his warm sticky semen on your stomach, drenching his shirt you were wearing in the process. Slowly he slipped his fingers out, and placed his hands on the side of your head. His forehead rested against your shoulder, and he chuckled lowly. Slowly you pulled your hand out from his pants, and wiped your hand off on the bed. You listen to his breathing with caution as you reached out, and felt around the table for something to grab. 

Finally, your hand landed on something hard and sturdy. A lamp. “That wasn’t so bad now was it sow?” He asked with amusement as his breathing started to even out. Quickly you gripped the base of the lamp, and with what strength you had, bashed it against the side of his head. Yuma fell off you, and went limp. Quickly you shot up, and rushed over to his closet to change shirts. Though you stopped yourself as you gripped the sleeve of one of the many button ups. If you could escape, you’d be able to use this shirt at evidence of assault. Though it disturbed you to know you’d be walking around with cum on you, you did know that it would most likely come in handy. 

Quickly you looked over at the knocked-out vampire, though he groaned lowly. No doubt about it a knock out like that wouldn’t keep such a large vampire down. You rushed out of the room, though at every corner made sure to look both ways incase Kou or one of the other brothers decided to appear. It didn’t take you long till you found yourself at the bottom of the steps you and Azusa took a tumble down earlier that night. Quickly and quietly you rushed across the large room, and if your memory was correct, towards the door that entered the dining room. Once inside you noticed how clean everything was, though your observation didn’t last long. 

Your eyes caught sight of another door across the room at the end of the table. Steadily you made your way over, and pressed your ear against the door to make sure nobody was in there. After a few second’s you reached for the door knob, and slowly opened the door. Empty. You quietly closed the door behind you, and started to look around the large kitchen for another door. It didn’t take you long to find it a little way beside the fridge in a slightly hidden corner. Giving a small sigh of relief escape you as you turned the door knob. Opening it once again luck was one your side as you saw a car inside the rather spacious garage. Well, the locked spacious garage. 

Walking in, you quickly closed the door behind you, and started to look around. You checked beside the door to see if the keys hung on a rack, before checking the inside of the car through the windows. You tried to open the door, but found them locked. You thought about trying to break the window open and possibly hot wiring the car, but reality hit you. The alarm would sound, and within seconds the Mukami brothers would have you cornered. Taking a deep breath, you rested your forehead against the cool glass. “My my, what a strange place for livestock to wonder.” A voice echoed throughout the garage. Your eyes widened slightly as you looked up. Ruki leaned against the door frame unamused.

“Please follow me.” He instructed as he turned away from the door, and walked away. With a shaky breath, you leaned away from the car, and started towards the door. Ruki waited for you at the edge of the kitchen, and held the door open. You wasted no time getting over to him, and stopped once you made it to the door. You looked up at him, and with a slight tilt of his head he motioned for you to walk out. Your eyes automatically found the floor more interesting as you stepped out of the kitchen, and towards the dining room. “Keep walking.” Ruki ordered. Taking a deep breath, you walked into the dining room, and towards the other door. You listened as Ruki followed close behind you.

Worriedly, you reached behind and in front of you to make sure the shirt was pulled down. “That won’t be necessary.” Ruki spoke behind you, which in return you shuddered at. You walked out of the dining room, and back into the large room which held the front door, and the steps. Your eyes quickly darted to the front door, no doubt about it that it was locked. “Your eyes looked better when they were focused on the floor in front of you.” Ruki piped up. Sighing you turned to look back in front of you. “Turn here.” Ruki motioned towards the opened door he and Azusa had entered earlier. Taking a deep breath, you turned and walked inside. Azusa sat waiting on the couch, with a beautiful knife in hand. He rubbed his thumb against the blade with a small smile, and you watched as blood slid down both the blade and his finger.

Azusa’s gaze left the knife once he heard you enter, and looked up at you with the same smile. “Good evening…Eve.” He greeted fondly. “Good evening Azusa.” You replied. Ruki closed the door behind you, and took a seat in a large chair across from the couch. “That’s quite the outfit you’ve got on there livestock.” Ruki commented. Your cheeks began to burn a light pink as you once again stared down at the floor. “It’s Yuma’s. He let me borrow it.” You replied. “It’s rude not to look to the person who is speaking to you livestock.” He growled lowly. Your eyes quickly looked back up and over at Ruki. It was then that you noticed the folded clothing beside him on the small table. “Running around in something so skimpy must be uncomfortable. That’s why when Kou came by with some clothing for you, we requested he leave it here. Now then livestock, wouldn’t you like to change into something less airy?” He chuckled lowly.

Ruki grabbed the clothing beside him gently, before holding it out towards you. Sighing lowly at your failed plan to use your current shirt as evidence, you reached out and grabbed your clothing. “Thank you.” You spoke as you made direct eye contact with the eldest Mukami. After your first encounters with the other two Mukami brothers, you knew that privacy was something you were not getting around them. So, with what pride you had left you walked over to the couch and dropped the clothing beside Azusa, who stared curiously at you before turning to look at the pile.  
You started unbuttoning Yuma’s shirt, and slipped it off onto the ground, leaving you completely bare. Azusa’s eyes seemed to widen for a second, before he looked away back at his knife with a small blush. You grabbed your bra and panties, and quickly slipped them on. You could feel Ruki’s eyes on your back as you reached for your t-shirt and slipped it on. Next you put on your shorts, before sitting down beside Azusa. “Isn’t that much better livestock?” Ruki asked curiously. “Much.” You grumbled and crossed your arms as well as your legs. “Now, tell me livestock. What were you doing earlier this evening when Azusa found you at the staircase?” Ruki asked. 

“Exploring.” You kept your answer short, and simple as you stared at Ruki with as much harshness as he was staring you down with. “Escaping, sounds like a more fitting word.” Ruki crossed his own legs. “Why ask if you’re going to assume something else?” You shot back. His eyes narrowed, and once again Azusa’s eyes were back on you. “Quite the mouth you got livestock.” He grumbled. “Azusa, what do you believe livestock was doing?” Ruki asked his younger sibling. Azusa’s eyes continued to stare at you for a moment, before looking back over at his older brother. “If Eve says…She was exploring…Maybe she really…Was exploring?” Azusa spoke with slight caution. 

For some reason, you felt like it was getting harder to breathe. “I see. Then please tell me livestock, what were you doing in the garage?” Ruki’s eyes shifted back towards you. You felt like weights had been placed on your shoulders the more he looked, and spoke to you. “Explor-“ “Don’t lie!” He barked. You jumped a bit by his suddenness, and even Azusa seemed a bit taken back. Ruki cleared his throat, before his eyes softened quite a bit. You couldn’t find the words to use to try and distract him. Instead you and the youngest Mukami, watched as Ruki stood and walked over to you. “I hate nothing more than when someone lies.” Ruki walked behind the couch, and you felt him placed his hands on your shoulders. 

His hands slowly rubbed your shoulders, and you felt his piercing eyes on you. “Especially, if that liar is a woman.” His hands quickly wrapped around your neck, and forced your head upwards to look at him. “You’re quite a troublesome livestock.” He sighed as his gripped began to tighten. Your eyes widened, and quickly your hands shot to his, clawing and scratching for him to let go. Azusa smiled at your struggle. “Eve looks…As if she’s…In complete bliss.” He sighed in delight. Azusa reached over towards you with his knife, and gently pressed the tip against your cheek. You bit your bottom lip as you felt the skin break, and he slowly pulled that knife downwards leaving a slightly deep, yet small cut behind it. 

A choked yelp left your throat, and soon you started to see black spots appearing in your vision. Tears began to form in the corner of your eyes, and pour down your cheeks. The burning sensation from the tears hitting the new cut, felt numb yet terrible. After was seemed like your last moments of life, Ruki released your neck. The first thing you did was inhale a large amount of air, and fell onto your side coughing violently Azusa leaned over, and gently gripped your chin to pull your face towards him. He licked at the cut and hummed at the taste of your blood and tears mixed together. “Eve taste so…Wonderful.” He sighed in ecstasy. Ruki continued to glare down at you as Azusa licked at the wound on your face. “That’s enough Azusa.” Ruki instructed once your breathing started returning to normal, and the cut began to slowly heal, slower than normal. 

Azusa leaned back against the couch, and stared at your frail body. “Such a troublesome livestock.” Ruki grumbled as he walked back around the couch, and in front of where your body lied. “Her blood is currently moving quite fast to try, and get back on its normal pace. From cold to warmth.” He hummed in amusement before looking at his brother. “Care for a taste?” Ruki asked. Azusa stared at his brother for a moment curiously, before looking back at your weak body. Slowly he climbed back over to you, and pulled at your shirts collar. His fangs traced along your shoulder before finding a spot to sink his teeth in. 

Your body tensed from the sudden invasion, meanwhile Ruki continued to watch. “Pathetic.” He grumbled before getting down on one knee, and picking up your wrist. He traced his fangs along your wrist, and quickly sunk his fangs into a vein. You tried pulling your wrist away, but gave up when he grip tightened. You soon felt a cold hand sneak under your shirt, and groped your clothed breast. Your eyes tiredly shifted to Azusa who shyly groped at your breast with a small blush playing on his face. 

Ruki shifted his gaze towards his brother, clearly amused at his boldness. He pulled his mouth away from your wrist, and started to tug at the bottom of your shirt. He lifted it up slightly so Azusa, as well as himself, had a better look at your breast. Azusa pulled his fangs away from your neck, though they were once again buried over your left breast. You shuddered and gripped the side of the couch once his fangs came in contact with the sensitive flesh. Ruki leaned over, and you felt his fangs graze your side. You shuddered as his breath ghosted over your stomach, and around your sides. Soon his fangs latched just a little above your hip bone, and his hand reached up and under your bra. 

He groped your breast roughly, and ran his thumb over your nipple. You shuddered slightly at the sudden contact, and bit your bottom lip. Azusa soon pulled away, and licked at his bottom lip. Ruki did as well, though his hand stayed on your breast. “Such a pathetic livestock.” He sighed as he groped your breast harshly. Your body tensed from the harsh treatment. After a few seconds, he stood up. “I’ll go find Kou and Yuma. I’m sure they’d like a piece of her in this state.” He chuckled lowly. “Keep watch.” He ordered his little brother before walking out of the room.   
Azusa watched his brother leave before turning back towards you. “Wasn’t that…Nice Eve?” He asked with a gentle smile. He crawled off your body, and once again leaned against the couch. A few seconds later a loud boom echoed throughout the mansion. Azusa curiously looked towards the window, and stood up. He walked over and peeked behind the curtain just in time to see the rain pouring down harshly. “Oh my…There’s going to…Be quite a…Large storm.” He hummed. “It looks like…It’ll last all…Night Eve.” Azusa turned his head back towards the couch, but his eyes widened slightly to see that your body was missing from its location, as well as his knife. “Uh oh.” Was all he could say. 

Silently, and weakly you made your way down the hall opposite of the one you came from earlier. With every sound of thunder, you nearly jumped in fright, that one of the boys would appear behind you, and end you in a second. You held Azusa’s knife close to your chest as you looked around the corner, and quickly darted across the hall to another. You followed the sound of the rain, until you reached the back door. “Where the hell is that sow!” You heard Yuma growl throughout the mansion. “Come out, come out wherever you are my little M Neko-chan~! I can smell your blood, and you smell close.” Kou purred. 

Quickly you unlocked the door before rushing out into the rain, and Yuma’s garden. You ran past the many plants and flowers till you came to the edge of the woods. Figuring it be best you didn’t look behind yourself, you darted into the wooded area, and far from the Mukami mansion.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Authors Notes: I’m sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I’ve been going through some stuff, and I promise to update more from now on! I just want to thank you for sticking with it this far, and being so supportive! :3 Feel free to comment any suggestions/idea’s or anything specific you want to see go down in the series!


	9. Blood At Midnight

You didn’t stop or slow down no matter how hard the rain beat you. Every time you thought you heard footsteps behind you, you kicked it up a notch to run faster. It didn’t take long for your legs to start burning in pain, but you knew you’d rather suffer sore muscles rather than having your body drained of blood from pissed off vampires. You felt Azusa’s knife stabbing you from inside your pocket with every step you took. After what seemed like forever, the sounds of cars passing quickly reached you. You must be close to a high way. 

After about two more minutes of running you came face to face with a metal fence, with the high way on the other side. Quickly you started to scale the large metal blockade, and didn’t even stop to look back. Once you started to climb down the other side, close to the bottom you lost your footing, and started to plummet down the slightly steep hill. You felt mud starting to cling to your clothes and hair, as well as a piercing pain shoot through your leg as the knife cut through your pants pocket. Though as soon as you hit the bottom, and stood up the rain started to rinse you off. 

You listened as the cars zoomed by quickly, and started waving your arms. Sure, you looked like a crazy person, but it was better than waiting for angry vampires to catch up with you. After several cars flew by you, one finally started to slow down and pulled off to the side. “Are you alright?” A older woman asked as she rolled her window down. “Can you please take me to the nearest police station?” You asked as you peeked inside. The man at the wheel seemed less than pleased to be stopping for a stranger during a large storm. “Sure, just get in the back.” The woman agreed. “Karen.” The man spoke with a serious voice, but the woman just rolled her eyes. 

Quickly you got into the back, though had to watch your feet since there were bags in the floor board. “Sorry dear, we’re currently on our way for a vacation.” She smiled back at you, but the man gently elbowed her and shook his head before driving again. “So, what were you running from? Was somebody after you?” The woman asked curiously. You blinked before looking into your lap “You could say that.” You mumbled. “Oh George.” The woman looked over at her husband worriedly, but the man simply rolled his eyes. “Do you need to call your parents, or anything?” Karen asked curiously, as she started to fish her phone out from her purse. “No, that’s fine. The police station will be my best bet.” You held your hand up, denying her offer.

You already knew your parents didn’t pick up their phones if the number was unknown. Karen seemed a bit taken back, but gave a small nod of understanding. “Be careful, don’t get those bags filthy.” The man spoke up as you tried to shift your feet around them. Karen gently smacked his arm, and shot him a look before looking back towards the road. Your eyes shifted to look out your window, and you soon noticed that you had entered town again. Though you did feel a pair of eyes on you, and looked up at the mirror to see George’s eyes on you. “Hey kid, what’s that poking out of your pocket?” He asked with narrowed eyes, as he tried to get a better look. 

Your eyes widened slightly as you remembered the knife in your ripped pocket. Your leg was still bleeding slightly, and you stared down the see the silver item sticking out as clear as day. “Is that a damn knife?!” His eyes widened. Without warning he pulled over, and slammed on breaks. “That’s it, get your damn ass out of this car now!” He turned in his seat to look at you. “George!” The woman barked. “Karen, the damn chick has a fucking knife in her pocket! She could slit either of our throats at any moment! You, get out now!” He pointed at you as he unlocked the doors.

Inwardly you screamed, but opened the door anyways. You quickly got out. “Thanks for the r-“ You were cut off as George sped away leaving you in the pouring rain. Taking a deep shaky breath, you looked around at your surroundings. The police station should be just around the corner. Quickly you started to run, though once you passed a trash can, threw the knife away. The rain already washed away Azusa’s DNA, and they’d only find your blood on the blade. You felt the stinging of your leg trying to heal, but the rain making it too difficult. Quickly you tried running down the street, and around the corner. Luckily you saw the shining light of the police station, and quickly made your way over.

You stumbled in once you pushed the door open, and a man looked up from the newspaper. “Are you okay?” He asked in a bit of surprise from a sudden late night visitor. “C-can I borrow your phone?” You asked pointing over to the phone in the corner. “You can, but are you sure you’re really okay?” The man stood up, and walked around his desk. “Hey John, is everything okay?” A man came around the corner, though his eyes quickly landed on you. “Hey, is she okay?” He asked the same question. “I just need to use the phone to call my parents.” You repeated nervously. The officer known as John placed his hand on your shoulder, though pulled it back once he realized how soaked your clothing was. 

“Hey, how about Austin here takes you to go rinse off, and gets you some fresh clothes while I call your parents?” John offered with a small smile. You blinked slowly before giving a small nod of agreement. Austin grabbed a pen and notebook off Johns table, and quickly walked over to you. You took the pen, and started writing your parents name and number down, as well as your address. “Can I ask your name?” John requested. “(y/n). (l/n) (y/n).” You replied. “Alright, come with me.” Austin gestured with his hand once you finished with the information, and slowly your feet began to move. John watched as you left before walking over to the phone, and looking down at the number. 

“You can wait here, I’ll go get you some fresh clothes from the back.” Austin pointed towards another door he would be entering, in case you needed to grab him. He had placed you in a small waiting room that held several chairs, and a tv that was currently turned off. “Alright. Thank you.” You replied before looking down at the floor. The officer came back a few minutes later with a pair of shorts, a “Say No To Drugs” t-shirt, and a blanket. Once he gave you the clothing you stared at the shorts curiously, wondering why he would have female shorts. 

Though his chuckle broke your concentration. “My daughter left a bag of clothing when she stayed over during my weekend. My wife and I split up a few years back, and when my daughter stayed over one night, she left her clothing. Her mom came by earlier and brought her something. We had a small argument and she never came back to retrieve them. She was about your age back then to.” He gave a weak laugh. “I’m sorry to hear that. Thank you for the clothing.” You gave him a weak smile. “Hey no need for that. I’ll go see how John’s doing calling your parents.” He turned around, and stood on the chair beside the tv to grab something on top. He came back down and placed the remote in your hand. “Feel free to watch whatever.” Austin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

He then turned on his heels, and walked back to the door. “Are you hungry? Thirsty even?” He turned back around before opening the door. “I’m fine, thank you.” You replied kindly. The officer gave a thumbs up before opening the door, and walking out. You stared down at the clothes in your lap, then over at the public bathroom. Getting up you walked over to the public room, and went inside to change. 

“Have her parents picked up?” Austin asked as he walked back into the front walk in area, where John currently sat. “Not yet.” He mumbled as he stared at the number in front of him. “Huh? Why not? There’s a girl back there waiting for her parents to come pick her up. Should I just take her own home?” Austin asked as he cocked his head to the side, and lazily rubbed the side of his neck. “Come check this out.” John held the slip of paper up for Austin to grab. The older gentleman took the paper from his younger friend, and stared at it with slightly wide eyes.

“This area code is from several towns over. How did she get this far?” Austin asked as he ran his fingers through his graying hair. “Don’t know. Think she could be a run away?” John asked curiously as he leaned back in his seat. “Who knows. Maybe we should call first to see if she’s missing.” Austin suggested. The younger officer gave a small nod before picking up the phone, and dialing the number written on the sheet. “Hello? Who is this?” A woman asked. The officer but the woman on speaker, before looking at his friend. The man gave a small nod before looking at the phone. “Hello this is officer Vricks, and Mavis. We had a young girl by the name (l/n) (f/n) stumbled in here earlier tonight, and we were wondering if you were her parents.” John asked.   
“(y/n)? Where is she?! Is she alright?” Your mother asked frantically. “Yes, she’s safe. Currently at the police department a few towns over. We were wondering if she had run away.” John questioned as he looked over at Austin. “Well, that’s something we don’t really know ourselves. My husband and I dropped (y/n) off in front of a store before dinner. We told her we’d call when the food arrived, but she never picked up her phone. My husband and I worried, because she had already disappeared once under strange circumstances.” Your mother’s eyes began to water at the memory. 

“We went over to the shop where she was, and found her phone lying at the front door inside, crushed. We asked the manager in the back where she had gone, but he seemed to have just woken up, and didn’t know anybody came into the store.” Your mother’s voice was shaky as she spoke. Once again, the officers looked at each other. “Well you can come by, and get her in the morning-” Your mother cut Austin off “Can we come now? My husband and I would mostly prefer to come get her now.” Your mother quickly asked. The sounds of feet shuffling, and the grabbing of keys echoed through the other side of the phone. 

John looked up at Austin who gave a small nod. “That’ll be fine mam, just let me give you the address.” He insisted, before making a gesture with his head for Austin to go grab you. Austin gave a quick nod, before making his way to the back. You were currently lying across three of the chairs with the blanket wrapped around you. Your dirty clothes were lying on the ground beside you neatly folded. He walked over, and gently shook your shoulder. You turned your head a bit, and grumbled as your hair fell to another side. Austin blinked in shock as he stared at the large bruises on your neck. 

“My God.” He grumbled as he pushed more hair away to stare at the large hand prints. “Is everything alright?” You grumbled as you slowly opened your eyes. Quickly the officer pulled his hand back, and took a large step back. “Uh, yeah. So, we got in contact with your parents. They’re on their way.” Austin explained. A small smile appeared on your face as you sat up, and tiredly rubbed your eyes. “That’s great. I can’t wait to see them.” You gave a small laugh of joy. “So, um. I noticed you have hand prints on your neck. Want to tell me what happened?” He asked curiously.

Your eyes widened slightly as you felt the bruises around your neck. “Vampires.” You mumbled. “Excuse me?” Austin blinked in confusion. “There’s vampires! Actual vampires, that live around this area!” You tried to explain, but the officer just gave you a weird look. Soon he smiled, and for a second you felt joy at the thought of someone believing you. “I get it. Your cold, tired, and most likely just ran away from kidnappers. You’re a bit delusional from all the events that went down.” He tried to make sense of what you were saying. You blinked in confusion. He then snapped his fingers. “And you must be one of those teenage girls that’s into that big Twilight series, and stuff that’s been going around. That’s why you imagined them as vampire.” He spoke with a small smile. “Oh my God.” You grumbled as you pressed your forehead against the chair you had been laying on. “What?” Austin asked a bit confused by your reaction. “Hey, Austin, we got some instructions from the parents. They called in a room at a hotel close by and they want us to drop her off.” John stuck his head inside the room. Austin looked over at him, before looking back at you. “Welp, you heard him. Let’s get going.” Austin held his hand out for you to grab. Gratefully you took it, before standing up. You leaned down to grab your wet clothes, before following the two men out of the room. 

John grabbed an umbrella at the front door, and opened it once he stepped out. You slipped on your wet shoes, and followed him out to one of the police cars. John held the umbrella over you as you stepped into the back, and he closed the door. Austin rushed over to the passenger side, meanwhile John walked over to the driver’s seat. He closed the umbrella, and stepped inside quickly. “Your parents have already reserved a room for you, and they should meet you there in the next four hours.” John looked into the mirror back at you as he started the car. 

You gave a small nod, and watched quietly as you passed closed shops, and street lights. Austin, and John remained quiet as well. After about ten minutes John pulled the car up in front of a local hotel. Austin got out, and opened the door for you. Quickly you got out, and followed him inside, meanwhile John went to go park the car. Austin led you to a seating area, before walking to the front desk. After about five minutes he came back with two room keys. “Want me to walk you up to your room?” He asked curiously. Slowly you shook your head. “I’ll be fine. I’m sorry for troubling you.” You apologized.

“It’s no problem at all.” Austin held his hand up, and then held it out towards you. “It was nice meeting you Ms. (l/n), and I hope everything turns out alright for you.” Austin shook your hand, before walking out of the hotel. You watched as he left before getting up, and walking towards the elevator. You felt the curious eyes of the desk clerk, and turned to give a quick glance towards them. One was leaning against the counter. He wore glasses, and had strawberry blond hair, as well as a cocky smirk. The other had white hair, as well as a scarf around his mouth. What a strange thing to wear with such a uniform, was the first thing that came into your mind. 

The elevator closed once you stepped in, and you clicked the floor number, that you read on the small slip of paper. You felt the elevator jerk as it went up, and after a few moments, stop on your floor. You stepped out, and started towards your room. Once you arrived you slipped the card inside, and stepped in. It was an average sized room with two small beds. You locked the door behind you, and made your way over to one of the bed. You fell face first into the soft mattress, and sighed. How would you explain this to your parents this time? You shifted onto your back, and stared up at the ceiling.   
Slowly you closed your eyes, and drifted off. Though, after what seemed like a few seconds, the sound of knocking woke you back up. “(y/n)! (y/n) sweet heart are you in there?” You father’s voice came through the door. Quickly, yet tiredly, you stood and rushed over to the door. You unlocked it, and swung the door open. Your parents quickly embraced you, and held you tightly. “Oh, thank God we found you.” Your mother sobbed. After what seemed like forever, you looked a little past the door to see an elderly man giving you, and your parents a strange look, with a bucket of ice in one hand, and a little yorkie in the other. “Can we close the door guys?” You asked as you looked up at your parents. Your dad looked behind himself as he noticed the old man. “Sorry.” He held up his hand in apology, and watched as the man entered the room beside them before closing the door.

You led your parents inside, and your mother quickly handed you a bag of fresh clothing. You went to the bathroom to change, as your parents waited outside. Once you came out, they started to bombard you with questions. “What happened?” “Where were you?” “Was it an abduction?” “Did you run away with a boy?” 

Your father looked at your mother curiously at her last question. She gave him an unamused look. “Oh, don’t act innocent. We tried running away when we were seventeen.” She shrugged innocently, and looked at the floor with a small blush. Your dad blinked, before looking back at you. He opened his mouth, but you cut him off, “It wasn’t a boy dad.” You sighed. He gave a large sigh of relief. “Then, you ran away?” Your mother asked worriedly. “No. To be honest it was-” You started, but stopped as you stared at them. They’d laugh. Just like that police officer. They wouldn’t believe such a ridiculous thing. They leaned in a bit to hear what you were going to say. Slowly you took a deep breath. “To be honest, I don’t really remember what happened. I blacked out, then woke up at an old house. My wallet, and phone were missing. I escaped, and went straight to the police station.” You told them.

Your parents blinked in surprise. “Are you sure that’s what happened?” Your mother asked, unsure if that was the entire truth. “Positive.” You replied. Sighing, your parents looked at each other. “Alright, but we’ll talk more about it later. Just in case you start to remember anything else.” Your father gave you a slightly stern look. You gave a small nod of understanding. “Alright. Well I believe the best thing to do now is to turn in, and head back home in the morning.” Your mother suggested, before sliding her coat off and crawling into bed. It wasn’t till then that you noticed they had both come in their pajama’s. 

You snickered in amusement at the sight. “What? It’s two in the morning, and we wanted to get to you as quick as we could.” You father smiled as he crawled into bed with your mother. You playfully rolled your eyes, before turning the lamp off in between the two beds. About an hour later, the sounds of a dark barking woke you up. Tiredly you sat up, and looked over at your parents. Your dad shifted uncomfortably, about to wake up. You crawled out of bed, and placed your hand gently on his shoulder. “I’ll go ask the neighbor to quiet his dog down.” You whispered in his ear. “Your breath stinks.” You dad grumbled. You narrowed your eyes, and rolled them. “Love you to.” You grumbled, before going to the bathroom to brush your teeth. Didn’t want to wake the neighbor up with your bad breath. 

Once you were done, you grabbed your room key and walked out. You walked over to the hotel door beside yours, and gently knocked. Automatically, the sound of a yorkie met your ears. It surprised you quite a bit, though it didn’t surprise you to see a pissed off old man open the door, with a yorkie in hand. “What?” He grumbled angrily. “Well, I thought your dog was barking, and my parents wanted me to come over and see if you could quiet your dog down?” You asked. The yorkie barked, and the man sneered. “So just because me, and my little Velvet are beside you, means my little angel is the one yapping? How rude.” He grumbled before slamming the door in your face.

You blinked. “Sorry.” You apologized to the door. You pulled out your key, and walked back over to your door. You got ready to insert the card, but the parking once again started. Sighing you walked over to the elevator, and pressed the button. Nothing. The light didn’t even turn on. “You’ve got to be kidding.” You grumbled and ran your fingers through your hair. Tiredly you made your way to the stairwell. Once you opened it the barking got louder as it echoed in the stairwell. You slowly started down the steps, and walked all the way to the bottom floor. You pushed the door open, and the barking seemed louder than ever. 

You passed an ice machine, as well as a vending machine. You soon heard the barking coming from behind a door, and grabbed the handle to open it. It didn’t budge. Looking down you noticed the lock, and pulled out your key card to open it. The lock clicked and flashed green, signaling you could enter. Once you walked inside the scent of chlorine hit you hard. You stared at the large blue pool in front of you. The barking had silenced. Sighing you turned around to head back, but the barking started once again. You cringed at the sound, and looked around the pool. Your eyes landed on a moving blob under some chairs across the pool, beside a door that led outside.

Quickly you walked over, avoiding any wet spots on the floor. The dog stopped barking as you came closer, and just looked up at you. It was a little golden retriever. Getting on your knees, you noticed it didn’t have a collar. One of the adults or children, must have left the door open, and the dog sneaked in. “Sorry puppy, but dogs without owners aren’t allowed in the hotel.” You reached to grab the dog, but it simply barked loudly before darting out from under the chairs. He ran to the door, and started to scratch at it. Sighing tiredly, you stood up, and followed the dog to the door. You pushed the door open, and watched as the dog ran out onto the side walk yapping happily at its new-found freedom. You watched happily as the dog jumped around. You decided to watch it play, so you stepped out for a moment. The young animal sniffed at the flowers, and tried jumped onto the water fountain several times before giving up. It then turned at you and barked twice, before running away. 

Smiling you turned and pulled your card out to unlock the door. “It seems (y/n) is going for a nightly stroll, huh Teddy?” A voice made contact beside your ear. You jumped against the door, and turned quickly to come face to face with Kanato. “It’s been a while (y/n). A couple months give or take.” Kanato smiled at you creepily. “Yes, it has Kanato.” You stared at him with a bit of fear, remembering the time he almost crushed you with the couch. “We’ve come to retrieve you (y/n). Reiji has been wondering where you were. You disappeared after the funeral, and we lost track of you.” He sighed in distaste.

“Sorry. But I’m not going. Besides, I’ve already had another vampire family try to abduct me.” You grumbled and crossed your arms. “Some guys that go by the Mukami’s.” You sighed. Kanato’s arms tightened around Teddy. “Oh my, that’s not good at all. Disgusting actually for another vampire to steal another’s things.” Kanato gave a small laugh. You tsked. “You, and your brothers don’t own me.” You stated. “Who are you raising your voice at (y/n)?” Kanato narrowed his eyes, and the fierce look in them quickly made you close your mouth.

“Come now, we must get going.” He held his hand out towards you. Tsking you got ready to turn back around, but a pair of arms quickly wrapped around you again. “You’re turning the wrong way, bitch-chan.” Laito whispered in your ear. You jumped a bit at the suddenness, and tried to push his away. “This isn’t funny! Let go!” You growled, as you tried to pull away. “Kanato didn’t you miss this feistiness?” Laito chuckled in pure amusement, as you weren’t even able to make him budge. “I like her when she’s quieter. As quiet as the dead. Don’t you Teddy?” Kanato looked down at his bear with a crazed smile. 

Laito hummed in bliss. “I must admit. The sight of your pale face, and slow breaths to stay alive is quite the turn on.” Laito whispered in your ear, before lick the back. You cringed, and tried to elbow him, but his grip seemed to tighten. “My my, now that I think about it, she can’t just get up and leave Kanato. Her parents will once again worry where their precious daughter went.” Laito said with fake shock. “Oh my, what a problem that is. Isn’t it Teddy?” Kanato looked up at the hotel. Your eyes widened. “Don’t touch them!” You growled, and thrashed around wildly. You tried shifting around to see if you could possibly bite Laito, but failed.

This made the red head laugh. “Look at this Kanato! She’s like a wild dog! A true bitch!” He hummed in pure joy. You clenched your teeth in anger. “Now, now. Be cooperative, and nothing will happen to dear mommy and daddy.” Laito stared down at you. You looked down at the ground as tears began to build up in the corner of your eye. “Liar.” You whispered under your breath. “Hmm?” He hummed against your ear curiously. “I said you’re a liar! I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re telling the truth, and when you’re lying!” You turned, and shot him a glare.

“How cute. Bitch-chan can figure us out quite well now.” Laito smiled happily. “Don’t touch them, or I’ll-!” You started, but was quickly cut off. “You’ll what (y/n)? Scream petty threats at us? Cry nonsense?” Kanato cocked his head to the side. Your body stiffened. When had you ever won against these guys? “Ah, it seems Bitch-chan has finally calmed down.” Laito sighed in relief. He leaned against the door, and his grip loosened slightly. “See (y/n)? Everything is much easier when you cooperate.” Kanato chuckled happily. “You’re right.” You whispered. The two brothers stared at you curiously as you suddenly spoke. You then looked up at Kanato and glared. “But who said I was going to cooperate?” You asked.

You shifted your arm behind Laito quickly. Luckily you had just enough room to slip the key card into the lock, sending Laito flying backwards into the pool area with you in his arms. He busted his head against the tile, and his grip loosened. “(y/n)!” Kanato growled in anger at your move. Quickly you crawled out of Laito’s arms, and quickly got up. You took off towards the door, with your key card at the ready. You heard Laito groan, and try standing up, but you also heard another pair of feet chasing after you. 

“(y/n)!” Kanato growled in anger as you stopped at the door. You quickly tried to insert the key card, but Kanato grabbed your wrist. “Let go of me!” You yelled, hoping it would possibly draw attention from someone close by. Kanato bared his fangs, and quickly threw you to the side. You fell to your side, and busted your head against the tile floor. Kanato smiled and gave a small laugh at the sight of a small trickle of blood coming from your head, and mixing in a puddle of pool water. Laito walked up rubbed the side of his own head, and stared down at your knocked-out form. “She’s out cold Teddy.” Kanato hummed in pure joy.

Laito sighed. “Finally, let’s get going.” He reached down and picked you up. The two brothers started walking out, but as soon as they stepped on the side walk, Kanato sniffed the air. “Is everything alright Kanato?” Laito asked curiously. “Nothing. I just smelt wet dog for a moment.” He grumbled before starting to walk again. Laito watched his brother curiously before shrugging and following him. Meanwhile, two pairs of eyes watched them from a window in the hotel. “My my. And right when she was in our grasp.” Shin sighed as he leaned his head back tiredly. “We have plenty of time. Besides that, do something about your scent. The Sakamaki could smell you from the court yard.” Carla turned on his heel, and walked towards your parent’s room. 

Shin sniffed his shoulder, and tsked. “I smell fine. Besides what are you even doing?” He asked with crossed arms. “Her parents will be making a commotion around town when they wake up to find their daughter missing. Best to kill the problem before it even begins, right?” Carla shot his brother a look. Shin blinking in confusion. Carla sighed. “You’re hungry correct?” Carla motioned with his head towards the door. Shin blinked again before smiling. “Oh! Yeah, I can eat.” He chuckled, and followed his brother into your parent’s room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Authors Notes: Welp! I’ll be off working on the next chapter! For the time being, enjoy this one X3. Feel free to comment suggestions/ideas, or specific scenes you want to see go down in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> Just warning you, don't expect constant updates


End file.
